The Fight for Two Worlds
by WestOfTheGlass
Summary: After sealing away the Jewel inside herself, Kagome returns to her world- leaving behind her Feudal friends. While Orihime & company have defeated their enemies with the help of 2 former Espadas- the two meet & become friends. But what does it mean for everyone when a dark, yet more than one, familiar presences are felt? A new war will be waged for the safety of both worlds.NoSlash
1. Prologue

**Bleach x Inu Yasha Crossover**

**A Note from the Author: **Haha I feel lame for writing a crossover BUT THAT'S OKAY! Maybe I'm doing to many stories but bleh… I try… Major thanks to **MizukixTsukiyomi **whose InuYasha crossover's inspired me to write mine! XD

I'll shut up now… =D

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN InuYasha NOR Bleach!

**Prologue**

_It's the spring after the Winter War with Aizen… the Ichigo and his friends and allies defeated Aizen, Gin and Tosen… with the help from two of revived Espada; Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. After seeing what their leader had done to their fellow Arrancar, they turned on him and assisted Ichigo in defeating the three renegade Captains. _

_ All of the human friends and Soul Reapers have returned to their respective homes and post's. There were no casualties –but many were injured-. But what really happened to Aizen and Gin? No one saw them since the fake Karakura Town collapsed... _

_ Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara and InuYasha are all currently resting the Lady Kayate's village… The group of friends has finally defeated Naraku! But not without difficulty… many were hurt and killed in the process. They have found the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards and finally made the sacred jewel whole again. But in the process of this –somehow- Kikyo had regained her original flesh-and-blood body… What's to stop InuYasha from going back to her now? But the real question is 'can Naraku ever really die?'_

**After Note: **I bet you guys are wondering 'WHY –was that so short and lame!?' Well to answer that I needed to give a brief summary of the past so you wouldn't be confused about the 'present' story (later continued in Chapter 1)… So once again props to **MizukixTsukiyomi **whose own Bleach-InuYasha crossover inspired me!

**P.S.** This is a fic to help clear writers block! But that doesn't mean I will neglect it, just that it wont be as quickly updated as the others… ;)


	2. Enter the Two Worlds

**A Fight for Two Worlds**

**A Note from the Author**: I am an insane person. Wow… Oh and Kagome and Orihime are the main characters –sort of- Basically it will be about their friendship of sorts, but that doesn't mean it will be all about them! :o Ehm… just to clarify (in case u people have weird minds) no they will not be a couple… O-o

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN InuYasha NOR Bleach!!!

**Chapter 1- Enter the Two Worlds**

Orihime walked down the road with her class, they were on a field trip to a large city, and they even had hotel rooms. She looked at the trees swaying in the wind when a few yellow birds caught her eye, they were babies. "Oh! Tatsuki! Look at the baby birds!" she grabbed her best-friends arm.

"Oh-hehe yeah! It is spring you know Orihime… there's bound to be lots a birds flying around!" Tatsuki laughed at her bright haired friends enthusiasm…

"Look!" that caught everyone's attention "Their learning how to fly!!" as if on cue on of them leapt from the branch and began to fly away from the nest…

Ichigo sighed and turned to Keigo "Hey, how long do you think this little walk will take?" he was not in a particularly good mood considering Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were now in his class, nonetheless his school.

"OH! COME ON ICHIGO!!!" Keigo jumped in front of the strawberry "Don't be such a grump! This is fun!"

Ichigo frowned even more… "And how do you figure that?" he shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing at the two Arrancar. Grimmjow looked miserably angry while Ulquiorra had the same look of indifference.

"Well for one thing, we get to hang out with the two new kids! Who I might add are now two of the most popular people in school! It'll make us look good!" Keigo had the assumption that Ichigo was friends with the two Espada –which wasn't true, it was now more of an awkward acquaintance.

"And?" Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

Mizuiro decided to chime in "Besides we get let out of classes for a week, and we get to visit a new town and places…" Keigo began to cry fake tears…

"OH THANK YOU MIZUROOO!!!! YOUR SUCH A-" he had been running towards his friend when Mizuiro hit Keigo's head with his foot…

"Yep, no problem Asano."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Why do we have to go to school with that Soul Reaper anyways!?" he growled.

"Because we betrayed Aizen, and we owe the Soul Society…" Ulquiorra had looked up from his book to answer Grimmjow's question, even though it was rhetorical.

"Hmph…" Grimmjow looked at the sky, stuffing his fist's into his uniform pants, while Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the bright haired 'woman' who was laughing and giggling with her tomboy-ish friend. 'She's laughing about birds…' he thought this was very odd, though he thought everything that woman did was strange, even her eating habits.

The group of students boarded a bus bound for the big city…

* * *

Kagome sat and staired out at the sunset as it faded into night over feudal Japan. "Shippo?"

The little fox had been sitting next to her "Yes Kagome?" he looked up at her.

"Do you know where InuYasha and the other's are?" she looked down sadly at the little kid…

"Ummm… I think Sango and Miroku are in drinking tea with Lady Kayate… I haven't seen InuYasha since this afternoon…" he thought for a moment "Why do you want to know?"

Kagome shrugged "I have something important to tell everyone…" she stood up "Come on Shippo let's go find everyone!" before they left she grabbed her bow and arrows, she had to be able to protect herself and the Shikon Jewel she carried, at all times…

-5 Minutes Later-

"Sango!? Miroku!?" Kagome yelled once they neared Kayate's hut "Are you guys around here?" she looked around…

"Yeah! Over here Kagome!" Sango waved her over from inside the hut "Come have some tea with us! You too Shippo!" and so the two went inside…

"Here you are my dear…" Lady Kayate handed Kagome a tea-cup as she sat down…

"U-Um… Sango, Miroku, Lady Kayate, Shippo… there's something I wanted to discuss with you…" Kagome felt her insides churn…

"What is it child? Anything you have to say will not make's us as angered as you seem worried about." Lady Kayate gave her a tired smile.

Miroku nodded "What is it? You have seemed a bit… quiet lately…" he shrugged.

"W-Well… I thought that if I told you guys before InuYasha it wouldn't be as much of an upset… you know how he can rile everyone around him…" she took a deep breathe "Okay! I'm planning on returning to my world-" she couldn't finish…

"What did InuYasha do this time!?" Sango fumed…

"N-No!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her face "It has nothing to do with InuYasha… well mostly –"

"I KNEW IT!!" she yelled…

"N-No! Look now that Kikyo has been revived, Naraku is dead and the Shikon Jewel is whole again-" she touched the object around her neck "-I don't really see why I should just sit around here…" Kagome gestured to the place around her.

"B-But Kagome-" Miroku was stopped by Kagome's hand…

"Please just hear me out… I will miss you guys a lot. But if I stay here I could effect the future of my world… well not really but I've missed about a year of school! I've missed my families' birthday's, my friends probably don't even know who I am anymore!" Kagome looked down at her legs "Besides the Shikon Jewel will be safer in my world… I think." She looked up to see their reactions.

Lady Kayate gave her an understanding nod "I will not tell you to stay here child; your home is on the other side of that well."

Sango sat there her jaw hanging open… "B-But Kagome… I-I…" she began to choke up, Miroku patted her on the back…

"I think I can speak for both Sango and I… We want you to be happy whether or not that's with us in the feudal era or back where you were born… Even if it makes us sad." Sango nodded in approval…

Kagome smiled "T-Thank you guys!! But I could come back and visit! I would just make sure that no one could come to my side…"

"You mean InuYasha?" Sango looked up Kagome, her tears gone.

"Well… sort of. More like any demon, there are hardly any in my time… and I don't want anymore to come over…"

"I see… how would you do this?" the monk questioned.

"I'd seal it with my powers mixed with the Shikon Jewel, from my side that is…" she looked down at the gem that looked like it glowed.

"Speaking of…" Kayate began "…if there are even a few powerful demons left in your time, they will come to the jewel. You may not be able to defend yourself." She stirred the fire with a stick…

Kagome gave her a determined look "That's were you and Miroku come in Lady Kayate." The all looked baffled "I plan on sealing the Shikon Jewel in by body. I would be able to channel and or suppress the powers of the jewel… And the only way someone would be able to take it from me would be either by my consent (just handing it to them) or if they knew the exact seal we used to seal it in the first place."

Miroku thought a moment, as did the others… "That is not a bad idea… what do you think Kayate?" the monk looked at the old priestess…

"You know it just might work." She smiled a little…

"And what about InuYasha? How do you plan on telling him?" Sango was worried about the half demon's reactions.

"I was first going to tell him about sealing it… then about returning to my home… that way maybe he wouldn't be too mad…" she was worried about it herself.

Sango smiled "I approve as well!"

* * *

The class from Karakura High School were sitting in a restaurant for dinner, they all ordered their usual. For Ulquiorra it was a bowl of white rice, Grimmjow it was spicy rice with steak meat mixed in (it was cooked rare), Orihime was Curry with brussel sprouts on top, and Rukia had an small patty with apple juice. Orihime clapped her hands together "Lets dig in everyone! Today's been exhausting!!!" she began to chow down…

Ichigo was sitting by Uryu, Chad, Keigo and Mizuro. Rukia was by Tatsuki and the other girls, so was Orihime but she sat between the group of girls and the two Espada… They all chatted away about how their day had gone, all of them including Uryu and of course except Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Orihime turned around and looked at the two "How was your guys' day?" she turned herself almost all the way around to look at them.

Grimmjow looked at her with question but answered "Alright… I guess."

Ulquiorra didn't look up from his food "It was okay…"

"O-Oh…" she had to make conversation "Why was it just 'alright' and 'okay'?" she took a bite of her Curry with Brussel Sprouts.

Grimmjow shrugged "I don't know, we didn't do anything interesting."

"What are you eating?" the fourth Espada stared in awe at Orihime's food… she looked at her plate.

"O-Oh! It's Ultra-Spicy Curry with Brussel Sprouts!!!" she extended her plate towards him "Here try some!"

Ulquiorra looked down at the plate then back towards his own plane rice. "No it's okay I have my rice…"

Orihime cut in "Oh! But it's sooo boring come on just take a bite! It's not that bad!" he looked back at the Tatsuki who was giving him the 'Your dead if you take one bite' charade…

"No, thank you…" he began to eat his rice…

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Grimmjow roared.

"I am not afraid of food, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looked at him unemotivly.

Grimmjow slammed his fist on the table "Then prove it!" he grinned wryly…

Ulquiorra picked up a spoon "Fine." And dipped it into the 'woman's' Curry… he took a bite as all eyes were on him… Ulquiorra pulled the spoon out of his mouth –it was silent as he looked up "Not bad, woman…" he said the last part a little more quietly so only she could hear… The entire class erupted into yells, and loud banter about Orihime's strange concoction…

"D-Did you really like it?" Orihime whispered as everyone else yelled…

"Yes." He began to eat his rice again.

"Well… would you like some more?" Orihime set her plate down on Ulquiorra's table. "I have enough for two!"

"Mind if I have some as well?" Grimmjow snarled as he clenched his own spoon… he would not be out-shone by the stiff.

"N-Not at all!" Orihime was slightly confused why these two wanted to try her abnormal food... Grimmjow took a bite, his eyebrows furrowed and then returned to normal…

"Not bad…" he grinned and leaned back into his own seat, signaling that Ulquiorra was free to eat Orihime's dinner…

* * *

Kagome had been running around for the past hour looking for InuYasha, she had not seen hide nor hair of him… _'Weird I wonder where he could be.' _Kagome asked the next villager she saw coming from the rice patties… "Do you know where InuYasha is?"

"Well I saw him around mid-day headed into the forest of InuYasha… over towards that tree he was bound to..."

"Oh! Thank you!" Kagome waved and headed off in that direction… she was to seal the Shikon Jewel in herself that night. As she ran she felt a familiar presence…

'_K-Kikyo!?' _Kagome clenched her hands together _'N-No… InuYasha said he never would go see her again, while she was made of clay!'_ Kagome followed the two aura's, thinking all the while _'But didn't he say that before she was turned into a real human! So technically he kept his promise…' _she slowed down as she heard voices…

"InuYasha… What if one of your friends find us?" that was Kikyo… Kagome edged forward slowly…

"That won't matter…" InuYasha sounded gruff… Kagome could see them sitting on the roots of the sacred tree, in each others' arms…

"What if that girl, Kagome finds out you came to me?" Kikyo stroked InuYasha's face; she was too wrapped up in him to sense the Shikon Jewel that hung on Kagome's neck.

"She won't notice… she's been spacy lately I don't think she'd notice if someone stole the Jewel right off her neck…" they laughed, even InuYasha was to absorbed with Kikyo he couldn't smell Kagome.

_'T-Their making fun of me!!'_ Kagome had to throw herself against the back of the tree she had peeked around, and cover her mouth to calm herself…

"InuYasha let's run away… Naraku is gone and the Shikon Jewel is whole, you have no need for your so called 'friends'…"

"They're still my friends though…" he frowned and held Kikyo's shoulders a little tighter… Kikyo's only response was to lightly kiss InuYasha on his lips…

Kagome couldn't stand it any longer, she made sure that she wouldn't be seen nor heard as she ran away. _'H-How could he! Not only to abandon me but Sango and Miroku as well!?' _Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks as she entered the village, as she ran by the surprised villagers she received looks of concern for her tears. But she didn't stop or hesitate for a moment that would let them ask what was wrong… She made it to Lady Kayate's hut in minute's, she burst inside and collapsed onto the floor, receiving stunned looks from her friends and elder.

"K-Kagome! What wrong?!" Sango placed her hand on Kagome's back… Miroku shuffled towards Kagome, leaning towards her in concern.

She began to wipe her tears away "I-It's nothing… I was just overreacting is all!" she tried to give them a cheerful smile… Miroku frowned.

"Kagome, where is Inu Yasha? I saw you heading towards the forest of the Sacred Tree…" he knew why she was crying though "…was he with Kikyo wasn't he…?"

She felt tears well up again, but this time she pushed the tears aside and told them about Inu Yasha's and Kikyo's conversation about running away… Once she was done Kagome covered her mouth to silent her wretched gasps…

"Oh… Kagome I'm so sorry…" Sango gave her a little hug…

"Inu Yasha's such a jerk!!! Grrrr, once I get my hands on him…" Shippo gritted his teeth, even if he was just a child that didn't mean he didn't know what Inu Yasha was doing to Kagome was wrong…

Miroku sat back on the floor "Kagome are you still willing to go through with the sealing of the Shikon?"

"M-Miroku!" Sango bopped him on his head "Can't we have a minute that doesn't involve the stupid thing!!" she was tired of having to deal with the effects (physical and emotional) of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome lowered her hand from her mouth "N-No I'm okay. I'll do it." She looked up at her friends with defiance in her eyes…

Lady Kayate nodded "Very well then, shall we commence with the preperation's then?"

As the sealing barrier was concocted around the hut Kagome sat in the middle holding her knees to her chest_… 'Why Inu Yasha!? You s-said that you wanted to be with me? I-I just don't…. understand…"_ she felt a tear slide down her cheek _"I guess… Kikyo was your first love …but your mine! How is this fair?' _she shook her head and gripped the Shikon Jewel _'It's not fair… I guess its better that I'll be returning to my world then…'_

Miroku and Lady Kayate were creating the holy sealing barrier, if they were to seal the Shikon no Tama, it would most likely emit a great wave of energy, attracting demons from afar and near… and that would be to many for just the group of friends to handle…

Sango, Shippo and Kirara were busy creating an ink that would be the physical seal for the jewel, Miroku's and Lady Kayate's abilities and sutra's would not be enough… _'I hope Kagome is really okay with going through with this…. I mean she did seem a bit hesitant before the whole Inu Yasha thing…' _her thoughts were cut short by Miroku's voice…

"Sango is the ink done?" he held a chain of sutra's…

"Y-Yeah, here it is… all we need is a brush." He handed her one, as if he expected her request "O-Oh thanks…" she blushed a little as she took it…

Miroku, Kayate, Sango, Kirara and Shippo entered the hut… everything was ready, Kagome stood up upon their entrance…

"Are you ready Kagome?" Miroku asked as he touched her shoulder…

"Y-Yes." She nodded…_ 'Is this really the right thing to do?'_

"Alright… Kagome lay on the ground, Shippo –Kirara line up against the wall I don't want you guys to close…" Miroku raised an eyebrow at the still-standing Kagome.

"I don't want to lie down. It'll make me feel weird to have you guys hovering above me!! Why would I have to anyways?" she looked at the place at her feet…

"It will be easier to paint the seal on you…" Sango sad quietly and fidgeted with the bowl of black ink…

"And besides you lady, you will be in so much pain you wont be able to stand for long." Lady Kayate put her hand on Kagome's shoulder "Lie down child…"

Kagome gulped, nodded and did as she was told… "U-Um now what?" she was quite embarrassed at the whole thing… she didn't like being the center of attention…

"Sango?" Miroku looked expectantly at the demon slayer…

"Y-Yes of course…" she leaned over Kagome "U-Um Kagome where do you want the Shikon to be sealed? It's best if it's around your upper torso, that way the power is easier to control…"

Kagome nodded and pointed to a place just bellow the collar bone and part of the upper sternum… "Here… It won't stay there forever will it?"

Sango shook her head "No, it should only show up when you use the power… I haven't really done this before but I think that's the idea…" Kagome nodded and closed her eyes; Sango began to paint the seal… First she created a circle; that would be where the Shikon would be inserted. Then she began to make little marks and symbols that wound around the circle and traveled along part of her collar bone. "There that's done…" Sango stood back to make room for Lady Kayate and Miroku…

Lady Kayate took the jewel off the necklace string and held it above the inked circle. "You may begin Monk Miroku…" she gave Kagome a sympathetic look… the sealing would be a painful experience.

The perverted monk nodded and placed his hands in the shape of an X over the Jewel and Kagome, and began to recite the sealing rhyme, a few words in and Kayate joined in, "Sango… grab the scroll and help us…" Miroku instructed "We need more energy…" she nodded and did as she was told and began to speak along with them…

Their hands began to glow, slowly the Shikon Jewel began to glow and then levitate, rising out of Lady Kayate's hands. They had to repeat the sealing poem once more, this time the three spoke with more force and poured more –pure- energy into their hands. That's when the dried ink on Kagome's flesh began to glow as well…

Kagome had been staring at her friends' faces, but when the light began to glow from their hands she felt a little prickling sensation on her skin… When the Shikon no Tama began to produce the same light that's when Kagome felt as if someone were cutting the skin around the main sealing circle, she cringed at the pain… she glance down at her chest…_'W-Wait oh my gawd! My skin's starting g-glow!! W-Wait it's just the seal…'_ That's when she let out a small yell… _'I-It feels like someone is trying to slice my chest open!_' Kagome clutched her shirt and bit her lip as to make sure she did not thrash about… she tried to calm herself by closing her eyes…

Sango's mouth hung open, there was a hole appearing in Kagome's body just below the jewel, and subsequently that was when Kagome had shrieked… _'Kagome… I'm so sorry…'_ Sango shook her head and continued on with the sealing process…

The Shikon continued it's slow decent into Kagome's chest… she was finding it very difficult not to scream out in agony. It would slide deeper into her flesh at timely intervals and every time it would hurt more than the last… At about the third interval that's when it began to become unbearable.

Kagome's eye's snapped open, tears poured out. Her scream sliced through the air, startling the silent Shippo and Kirara… her mouth hung open gaping, to allow her heavy breathes. _'H-Hacking… it's like someone's hacking a s-small h-hole… in my chest…'_ Kagome threw her right arm out and balled her fist arrowed a her stuffed Teddy Bear…

Shippo had never seen Kagome cry this much before… not even when Inu Yasha had went to see Kikyo… and he had never seen her in this much physical pain. He ran up behind Miroku "W-Will she be okay M-Miroku?" he was a little afraid as the jewel plunged a little deeper into Kagome, ensuing a tortured shriek from the girl…

Miroku looked at Shippo from the corners of his eyes… he let the other two adults take charge so he could fill in Shippo. "Y-Yes but I'm afraid she won't be able to go home tonight… she won't be able to sit up on her own, or walk for that matter." He wiped a few beads of sweat away…

The little fox's mouth formed an 'O' shape before he nodded "O-Okay I'll let you get back then…" Shippo walked back to Kirara, he stood and watched them continue…

Once Miroku returned he received a worried look from Sango… but he joined in the sealing ceremony again…

Kagome cried useless tears; this made her angry at herself _'W-Why am I crying? Because it hurts… it really hurts!'_ Kagome squeezed her eye's shut, letting the tears spill out from under her lids…

Lady Kayate leaned down towards Kagome "Not much longer now… about a minute left Kagome… this will hurt more than any of the others combined…" she got a nod in response…

Lady Kayate was right, when that last minute began Kagome felt like someone was ripping her chest and sternum apart… She let out a blood curtailing scream and rasped for air that was escaping her lungs… Kagome's eyes were wide as well was her mouth, tears streaming out with no hindrance…

The Shikon Jewel stopped moving downward… it's entrance was done, now all that was left was to slowly close the hole and seal it… the hard part was over… "We can stop now... slowly withdraw your energy" they slowed their energy output so that the cavity slowly closed… Kagome's breathe slowly returned to a normal pace…

Lady Kayate edged forward when the skin around the Shikon closed… she held a sutra above the seal "Now, heal and forever seal this object within this vessel." The seal gave one last ray of light… Kayate leaned back "The sealing process is finished."

Miroku gave a huff and stood up… "Sango would you fetch Kagome a sleeping mat, blanket and pillow?"

She nodded "Of course Monk…" she busied herself with looking around the hut for the requested materials. "I found them!" Sango walked over and laid the mat next to Kagome and put the pillow where her head would be "Kagome can you roll onto the mat?" Miroku walked over and stood next to the crouching Sango…

Kagome's arms and legs twitched as if she were trying, she shook her head a little indicating that she could not. Sango nodded, she and Miroku helped slide their friend's body onto the mat. After so Sango laid the blanket over Kagome and situated the pillow underneath her head…

Miroku patted Kagome's head, she was still crying a little… "Kagome, the best thing you can do now is sleep… I don't think you'll be going home tonight." She nodded a little in response, before she slipped into a deep, exhausted sleep…

"Young Monk…" Lady Kayate began "…we should take down the barrier now. If people who posses the talent to sense and see -things of the like- it could be troublesome."

Miroku nodded "Of course let's diminish the barrier…" and so he and Lady Kayate commenced to take down the barrier while Sango busied herself with cleaning and disposing of the used sutras and unused ink…

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the groups of Karakura High students were on their way back to their hotel… Orihime rubbed her stomach "Ah! That was such a good dinner! How was yours Tatsuki?" the group of girls was walking in a small pack away from the rest of the class… just as the boys and two ex-espada were…

The tomboy shivered at the thought of Orihime's dinner "Mine was pretty good… though I still don't understand how you can eat stuff like that…"

Rukia laughed as she walked on the other side of Orihime "I don't know how Ulquiorra was able to eat it!" she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled a little.

Tatsuki clasped her hands behind her head and gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah I know!" she leaned towards the other two girls "But did you see Grimmjow's reaction to eating it!" All three were silent then burst out laughing hysterically at how Grimmjow had not wanted any more, after taking a bite…

Ulquiorra walked beside Grimmjow neither talked to the other…

Ichigo walked with Chad, Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro… Keigo punched Ichigo in the arm "ICHIGO!"

The strawberry rubbed his arm while yelling at his friend "What the HELL was that for!!??" he was debating on punching Keigo…

"Well there was no other way to get your attention! You were off in space!" he pretended a satellite around his head…

Ichigo felt his temple begin to pulse "So what did you want exactly?"

Keigo crossed his arms "Well… am I the only one that found it extremely odd that Ulquiorra willingly ate Orihime's food?"

Mizuiro shrugged "I didn't really think he would say anything to her… he doesn't talk a lot."

"Well it is odd for him to converse with people in general…" Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose a little farther.

"Maybe he only talks to Orihime and Grimmjow…" Chad's deep voice surprised the group –he rarely talked…

Ichigo's scowl deepened "Maybe…"

Their conversation went from Ulquiorra eating Orihime's food to Conan O'Brien's latest show… 15 minutes of arguing later they reached their hotel room's…

Orihime waved goodbye to the other girls as she and Rukia entered their shared room… "Aaaahhhh! I'm so tired! How about you Rukia?" Orihime had flopped onto her own bed while Rukia sat down on her own to take off her shoes…

"Yeah… I'm pretty worn out myself…" Rukia stood up and fished through her bag for some PJ's "Hey… Orihime I'm gonna take shower first is that okay?" she began to open the bathroom door.

The bright girl nodded "Yep! Go ahead! I was gonna go out and grab some juice from that vending machine down the hallway anyways!" she jumped up grabbing the room's Key-Card "I'll be back before your done!" and with that Orihime was out the door…

"Be careful Orihime!" Rukia called out after her.

"I will!!!" she yelled back as the door closed… Orihime made her way down to the vending machine with her money. There was one drink vending machine and one snack machine… "Hmmm which one should I get?" Orihime surveyed all the possible things she could get… "I think I'll get a Pomegranate juice box and a bag of pretzels!" She punched in the number for the juice after inserting the money… she picked up her juice and waited for her change… But it didn't come, so Orihime pressed the 'Change Return' button, but nothing came out. "Aww! You've got to be kidding me!" she lightly punched the machine… then out of nowhere a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"What are you doing?" it was cold and monotone…

Orihime jumped -startled by his presence behind her- "U-Ulquiorra!! I-I umm I was getting some Pomegranate juice and it wouldn't give me my change! Since I was going to use it to buy a bag of pretzels I got really mad! So I kinda punched the machine, and that's when you started talking to me!" she gave a nervous laugh after her ramblings.

Ulquiorra stood silently and then gave a little sigh… "Here." He held four quarters in the palm of his hand "Is this amount sufficient for the food you require?"

Orihime blushed a little bit "O-Oh! I couldn't take your money!" she waved her hands in front of her face "Really it's okay I'll go back and get some more money from my room!" she pointed towards her room and began to walk towards it…

Ulquiorra's other hand shot out from his pants pocket and grabbed her wrist… "No. Just take it…" he looked at her intently…

Orihime leaned back out of her walking stance; she looked at him intently as well… "Why?" this question caught him off guard.

His shoulders gave a little hint of a shrug "You let me eat part of our dinner… it's only fair that I should repay you." He slowly relinquished his hand from her arm…

Orihime nodded and took the change from his hand and got her bag of pretzels… She turned back to him with the change "U-Um here's the extra change…" he took it and began to walk back to his room (which was directly across from the vending machines)… "U-Ulquiorra!?" she called out after him…

He stopped at her words and turned to look at her. "Yes?" His eyes were cold as usual… this caused Orihime's gaze to falter from his face to the ground…

"U-Um I just wanted to say thank you… for the money." She blushed a little "And that I'm glad you liked t-the food…" Orihime was truly surprised and happy that Ulquiorra had liked her food.

He remained silent for a moment; he couldn't find the right words to say… But his eye's softened a bit as he saw how she was happy about the fact he liked her strange food… "Your food that you shared tasted good…"

Orihime's head snapped up at his compliment "O-Oh! Well that makes me happy… if you want you can try some more of my food tomorrow!" she brightened at the idea that somebody would genuinely like her crazy food…

He merely nodded and began to walk back towards his room as well as Orihime… But she spoke softly before they parted ways "Good night Ulquiorra…" it was a little louder than a whisper. She began to walk down the hallway away from him…

Ulquiorra opened his door as she was walking away, and spoke more softly than she did… "Good night … _Orihime"_ he barley spoke her name, but she heard it.

Orihime whirled around, just in time to see the door shut and click with the lock… And so she walked backed to her own room in a daze… _'He said my name…'_

-Chapter 1 **END**-

* * *

**After Note:** WOW! That was long (for me anyways) so how did ya like it!? Inu Yasha is such a butt! I shipped UquiliHime a bunch!!! Haha… if something's are a little fuzzy or weird don't be afraid to ask questions, I wrote this late at night so I don't blame you if it's a little crazy! XD Anyways…

**Review/Comment** and or **Flame**! Everything is appreciated!


	3. Departures

**Bleach x InuYasha Crossover!**

**Authors Note:** I'd like to say thanks for all of the reviewers! Haha and sorry I spelt Kaede wrong… maybe it's still spelt wrong… lol I don't know what I was thinking! Anyways sorry it's taken so long to update. I really want this to be a good crossover, with a feasible plot. Though what happened in the Bleach manga and InuYasha anime are kinda making it hard for this story to work – beh. I'll make it work.

* * *

**The Fight for Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2: Departures **

Orihime woke dazedly in her hotel bed to see light streaming through the window of her room. The auburn haired girl slowly and groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes she looked around the room. Tatsuki and Rukia were still asleep, so Orihime quietly slipped out of the bed and began to find clothes for their trip that day. The class would be walking around the city, visiting all the old temples and monuments. She tried to stifle a giggled of excitement. _'This is going to be so fun!'_

Neither of the other two girls was making any signs of awaking anytime soon, she checked the clock… it read 8:45. The group was supposed to be ready to eat breakfast downstairs at 9:10. Orihime hurridly finished picking out her clothes- she wanted to make sure she had the proper time in front of the mirror, before waking up her two friends. _'I should let them sleep as long as possible, that way they'll be fully rested for today's work!'_

Orihime quietly snuck into the bathroom and shut the door, without making a noise. The clothes mad a soft woosh sound as they were dropped on to the floor, while Orihime took off her pajamas. Then she quickly changed into her new clothes, after so Orihime quickly ran a brush threw her hair and carefully placed her hairpins in their spot on the side of her face.

Orihime stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a green-khaki pair of Capri's that ended around her upper cafe. And for a shirt she wore a; form fitting pink, half-button-up, t-shirt-sweater, that was unbuttoned, with a gray undershirt. Though she hated to admit it, Orihime did like to put a little bit of effort into her appearance. She would use moisturizer, powder cover-up and occasionally clear lip gloss. Orihime flushed and yanked open her make-up bag and slowly went through her daily routine…

Ten minutes later Tatsuki bolted straight up "Oh my gawd what time is it?" she clawed across the bed to find and cling to the alarm clock.

Rukia had just poked her head out from underneath her comforter (which was piled on top of her). She yawned "What's all da racket about…" she slid off the bed to stand by Tatsuki. Rukia too, looked at the alarm clock…

"ORIHIME!" the clock read 8:55.

The bubbly girl stuck her head out of the bathroom "You guys yelled?" she giggled a little at her own joke.

Tatsuki ran up to her friend, clasped her shoulder and began to shake her "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP?" for emphasis she pointed to the clock "WE ONLY HAVE LIKE….. 10 MINUTES." Rukia just stood by her bedside in awe and shock.

Orihime glance at the clock. Then the clock's time registered in her head "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she began to wave her hands in apology "I just wanted for you guys to sleep in as long as possible! But I guess the little blue men got inside my head and totally warped my sense of time and space! OH NO! If they can do that, what will stop them from totally getting rid of the world's fruits, and if they did that-"

Rukia patted Orihime's head "It's okay, really. We'll just have to hurry." And with that the two girls created a whirl wind getting their clothes on, fixing hair and applying what little make-up they normally use. Five minutes later the three girls were standing outside their hotel door.

Orihime laughed and skipped down the hallway a few feet, so she could get a good look at her two friends. "Not to shabby looking. Especially for getting ready in five minutes!" Tatsuki was wearing form fitting cargo pants and a tight red t-shirt with a white band logo on it. While Rukia was wearing a pair of jean shorts, that went to her knee and a lilac t-shirt with a light yellow short sleeve sweater jacket. They both laughed and followed the girl down to the lobby.

"Oi!" Ms. Oichi yelled at them as they walked up to the already growing mass of students "It's about time you three showed up! I didn't think you'd be late like Kurosaki!" she smirked

Just as she said that, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Renji arrived "Gah. I resent that!" Ichigo yelled as his teacher was ushering the group inside the restaurant for breakfast.

Ms. Oichi looked back at him "I don't really care Kurosaki! Now move it!" she motioned for him and his friends to take a seat at the large tables set up for the class.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia and Renji sat on one side of the table while Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu sat on the other. The auburn haired girl looked around. "H-Hey where's Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?" she looked towards the two empty seats beside her and her friends…

"Well. Obviously they aren't coming!" Keigo yelled with glee as the rest of the class began to take their seats. "I guess I get to sit next to ICHIGO! URYU! AND ORIH-" Someone's hand connected with Keigo's face before he could take a seat next to Orihime.

Her eye's widened as she saw Keigo slither to sit a few seats away (mumbling and yelling incoherent things the entire time). Orihime looked up to see who had punched him. "O-Oh, hi Ulquiorra!"

He nodded "I will be sitting here." It sounded like it was part question part statement, for he looked to Orihime for conformation.

She smiled "Awesome! I didn't know if you guys had skipped breakfast or not! I'm glad you're both here." Ulquiorra seated himself diagonal from Orihime –at what seemed to be the head of the table. She looked at Grimmjow who had just seated himself on the diagonal to Ulquiorra, next to the other boys.

The teal-haired man shrugged and reached for a menu. "I heard they had good food."

Orihime nodded again and began to look at her own menu… _'Hmmm I want something yummy, but not too greasy or I'll get sick. Maybe some ramen? Noooo….' _She turned towards her friends "What are you guys getting?"

Ichigo plopped his menu in the middle of the table "I'm gonna get a BLT." He shrugged.

Orihime giggled "Wow! I would never have suspected that you'd get a BLT!" she tried to stifle her giggles behind her menu-but failed.

Then Tatsuki piped in "Yeah. You seem more of like a burger person or something!"

"Hm. I see Ichigo as more of a steak. It fits his personality more –thick." Uryu shoved his glasses farther up his nose.

Ichigo whipped his head around and glared at his four-eyed friend "H-Hey that's just not cool!"

Everyone was quiet when Chad spoke "You seem like a strawberry." It was silent for about 2 full seconds- then utter chaos ensued… kids were laughing hysterically, some screaming, Ichigo was yelling curse words at Renji who was giving praise to Chad.

Orihime and Tatsuki were giggling when Ulquiorra got Orihime's attention. "Woman, I don't get what is so funny." His face was completely serious.

This statement only caused Orihime laugh harder, but she took pity on Ulquiorra and explained it to him- while everyone else kept laughing "Well, we're basically comparing personalities to food… so when Chad said Ichigo seemed like a Strawberry…" she glanced over at the arguing boy, then looked back to find Ulquiorra with a weird smirk.

"Ah… I see." He paused for a moment "What food am I woman?" Ulquiorra looked seriously at Orihime. Though she couldn't keep a small smile from forming on her lips- that vexed Ulquiorra to no end _'I don't see what so funny…' _

"Hmmmm…" she leaned back into her chair and thought for a moment "I'm not sure Ulquiorra. You have a lot of different traits that are hard to pin-point." She paused again "But for the basic -I think your white rice with mint and chocolate chunks sprinkled on the top!" she laughed a little.

The ends of Ulquiorra's mouth twitched in an upward motion "Yes woman, I can see your reasoning, if I understand how you relate personalities with food, right that is."

Just then the waiter walked up to the table and Ulquiorra leaned back into his chair and ordered his meal-pancakes (which surprised everyone).

Orihime ordered sliced Polish Sausage in Scrambled Eggs, six links of Vegetarian Sausage, and two pieces of Cinnamon toast. This gained weird looks from everyone- including the waiter.

After Tatsuki recovered from her initial shock of Orihime's choice, she ordered a bowl of Chicken Gumbo Soup, with a roll on the side. Rukia went next and ordered the French Toast platter. Renji gruffly ordered Hash Browns, Eggs (sunny-side up) and three pieces of AppleButter Toast.

In turn the opposite side of the table (occupied by most of the boys) went. Chad chose Shrimp Tacos; with Black Beans, lettuce and Guacamole. Ichigo still went with his order of a BLT and a side of French Fries. Next up was Uryu and he ordered a Ham Omelet, no cheese, and Grimmjow ordered fish that was to be grilled –this gained a laugh from the orange spiky-haired Soul Reaper.

With that done everyone began to discuss different topics, ranging from school to Soul Reapers back to whose personality matched which food. Then the multiple –odd- orders arrived in front of the gang, hot and ready to eat. And eat they did.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see that it was still dark-out. Though keeping her lids open required an excessive amount of will power. Her lids felt like cement, they wouldn't stay up and kept crashing down. _'I-I am not going to fall asleep again. I h-have to get h-home…' _ Kagome's face became scrunched in her efforts to stay awake.

This did not go unnoticed by Lady Kaede, the old priestess ran to Kagome's side and placed a hand on the girl's head "Be still and sleep child. The ceremony last night took much out of ye." The kind women could tell the girl wished to retort-but could not find the strength. "Sleep a bit longer- then you may say your goodbyes and leave." Kaede patted the girl on top of her head.

Kagome understood what the old lady was saying- so she did what she was told. And slowly let her eye lids close, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Lady Kaede stood and walked away from the Kagome, once she was certain the girl was asleep. The old priestess walked outside of her hut to see the sun begin to rise over the mountains in the distance.

"How is she?" the Monk Miroku asked from his place against the wall, behind Kaede.

She turned to face him "She is doing as well as can be expected…" she gave a heavy sigh "… she awoke for a brief moment- but I made sure she continued her slumber." Kaede smiled a little.

"Ah, that's good. That way she will have enough strength the return to her home." Miroku pushed of the wall that he had been slouching on and began to walk towards the river, when he turned back to the elderly woman "I'm going to check on the fair-maiden Sango. I fear that she is still awake and weeping at the soon to-be loss of our close friend." He nodded towards Kaede and made his way down the path to the glistening river.

Miroku saw Sango lying in the grass near the river, with Kirara in her arms. He slowly walked up next to her and sat down. It was silent for a minute, when Miroku attempted to speak "Sango-" but he was cut off.

"I-It's such a beautiful sunrise…" Sango's usual loud voice was soft and cracked at the end of her sentence.

Miroku looked towards the mountains "Yes- I suppose it is." He quietly placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Kaede says she woke up for a minute or so- but quickly fell back to sleep again."

The Demon Slayer was silent for a moment. "That's… good." She felt tears start to make their way down her face.

"Sango… Kagome hasn't left yet… why are you crying for someone that is still here?" he felt her sobs wrack her body.

Her yell startled the monk, "I-I knew s-she would have to leav-e somedy… B-But, it w-was so u-unfair how InuY-Yasha treated h-her all t-the time!" Sango quickly sprung up from her fetal position on the grass- to cling to Miroku's robes. "Tell me monk! Why! Why did he treat her such a h-horrible way!" Miroku slowly wrapped his arms around her entire form. "I-Its just not the fact that she's leaving now… but it's that she never got to enjoy her time here, without Naraku!" another round of sobs wracked her body.

Miroku was choked up himself; all he could do was stroke Sango's hair and rock her back and forth. Sango's outburst of crying obviously wasn't all for Kagome's predicament (though it was most of the reason). Sango was crying for everything that had happened to all of them during this fight against the demon Naraku. After a time Sango's crying ceased, though she still sniffed here and there- until she fell asleep in the monk's arms.

His throat began to constrict and he let a frown upon his face,_ 'The next time I see InuYasha I'm going to give him a piece of my mind…'_ he thought unhappily. Miroku continued to stroke Sango's hair as he looked out at the sun on the river…

* * *

"WAH!" Orihime Inoue stretched her arms out over her head. "That was such a good breakfast!"

The group was walking around a park; a large tourist attraction. Since it was an enclosed area (with gates and admission centers) the students were allowed to walk freely and without supervision. In turn Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime headed off on their own to see the rose garden –while practically the rest of the class went off to the lake-pond-thing.

Rukia, who was walking to the right of her busty friend-, raised an eyebrow "Is vegetarian sausage really that good?"

Orihime bobbed her head up and down "Absolutely. It tastes way better than real sausage and it's not made with meat!" the bright haired girl giggled. "I guess I should have let you try some!"

Rukia felt a cold shiver run through her body "N-No, it's okay." She then laughed as she saw Ichigo's face turn green at the thought. "Having a hard time thinking about veggie-sausage Ichigo?" what really made the little Soul Reaper laugh was the fact that she could see his face turn green from where she was; Ichigo was on Orihime's left, while Rukia was on her right.

He whipped his head around "W-What! NO!" he turned a little red "I mean I guess it is a little strange…"

Orihime cocked her head to the side "Are you saying I'm strange?" she said sweetly, though her idea was to put Ichigo in an awkward position.

Ichigo was obviously flustered "Yes. I mean no! Well- yes! B-But-"he paused to collect his thoughts "What I'm trying to say is the food you like is strange!"

The girl smiled "Aahhh, I see. You think my taste buds are strange!" Orihime leaned towards her spiky-haired crush. Rukia's mouth tweaked into a little smile.

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets- flushing slightly "Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that." He shrugged "How do you come up with such weird food ideas anyways?" he raised an eyebrow at his loud friend.

Orihime blushed furiously, Rukia's smile turned into a grin as she slowly thought up a plan in her mind to slowly back away from her two friends so that they could be alone together. A few minutes later, with the two red-heads deep in conversation, Rukia slipped away to join Renji and the others.

"Really Ichigo! Zombies aren't that far fetched!" said Orihime with her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face.

"But there's now way the dead bodies could come back to life! It makes no sense!" Ichigo sounded exasperated.

"No, silly!" she pointed at him "That's the common misconception! Zombies aren't the dead coming back to life." She stated with confidence.

"But what are they then?" Ichigo asked gruffly as he laced his fingers behind his head.

"Well, you see being a Zombie isn't exactly coming back from the dead. What it is, is a virus that enters your bloodstream and destroys the frontal lobe of the brain…" Orihime laughed "…I could go into a lot more detail, but it'd be boring for you."

Ichigo's mouth was gaping "…Whoa, that's pretty intense actually. How did you even learn all that?"

The busty girl smiled "I read a Zombie book! It was really informative and everything!" she giggled at the memories of it.

"What was it called? Do you remember?" Ichigo was still surprised that she even read books, she never seemed like the type to him.

"Oh! Of course I remember; _The Zombie Survival Guide, by Max Brooks_." They way she said the title and author of the book was in a deep voice and it made Ichigo (unwillingly) laugh. Orihime turned to him with a smile "Actually, I bought the book. You can borrow it sometime!"

Ichigo smiled "Yeah, that sounds good… Wait you really bought it!" he was surprised.

"Yeah! You never know when the Zombie Apocalypse will happen, so it's always good to have a survival guide in your back pocket!" she gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Kagome sluggishly sat up 'Ugh… my head hurts…' she thought while rubbing her head with her left hand. She looked around at the small house and remembered the events from the night before, it made her a little sad.

"Kagome dear, are you awake?" Lady Kaede poked her head in the door.

"Y-Yeah…" she said through a yawn. "Lady Kaede, thank you… for all of this that your doing."

The old priestess smiled "Nonsense, it's the least I can do." She handed Kagome her backpack "Everything you own from this world is in this bag, well everything I could find."

"Thank you… it would have taken me ages to find and collect everything!" she stretched and stood up.

"Like I said, it was the least I could do. Besides you are probably sore and tired beyond imagination. Not to mention you probably would have left a few items behind…" Lady Kaede gave Kagome a warm smile and a pat on her shoulder. "Would you like to stay for a meal?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I have to get back home as soon as possible, my grades are horrible!" she smiled "But thank you for the offer."

"Very well then. I will go fetch the monk, Sango and Shippo. We'll meet you at the Bone Eaters Well." And with that the priestess left Kagome alone in the hut to prepare for her return to her world…

Kagome quickly freshened herself up; splashing water on her face, brushing her hair and teeth. But something caught her eye; she saw the faint scar where the Shikon no Tama had entered her body. _'Hopefully it will not scar for long…'_ she absentmindedly traced her fingers over her scar. _'Oh no!'_ she jumped _'I've wasted to much time! I must hurry to meet Lady Kaede and the others!'_ Kagome grabbed her back pack and ran out the door and through the village to the well. Praying the entire time that InuYasha did not appear.

Kagome ran as quickly as she could through the woods, trying to make sure she was not scratched by any of the branches all the while. She soon saw the clearing around the Bone Eaters Well. The light was glinting off the dew on the grass and flowers, giving the meadow a surreal sensation. Tearing her eyes away from the flowers Kagome looked up to find her friends standing there, waiting for her arrival.

The group of friends did not see Kagome right away, but Sango looked up from her conversation with the others and smiled at the sight of her. "Kagome!" she ran over to her friend and hugged her "I was getting worried; I thought InuYasha may have found you!"

Kagome laughed a little and hugged her back "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just got sidetracked while I was getting ready." She patted Sango on the back.

Sango let go of Kagome and lead her by the hand to where the others were "Come, now everyone is waiting." She tried to be cheerful, but it was a fight to to let her voice crack.

As the two walked up to the others, Kagome felt her stomach churning, she was nervous about saying goodbye and leaving them behind. Shippo cried out "Kagome!" and nuzzled into her shoulder and began to cry flooded tears.

Kagome raised her eyebrows "Oh, Shippo. I haven't even said goodbye yet and your crying." She patted the little Fox demon on the head.

"I-I know…." He sniffled, but did not remove himself from her shoulder, and she was okay with that.

Kagome turned to the others, "Well, I guess I should say goodbye now…" she smiled "I've thought up something to say to the each of you." Tears were swimming in her eyes, the group nodded as if they were accepting the idea.

Kagome looked down to the little fox on her shoulder, "Shippo; you're the sweetest, cutest and bravest demon I know. You always made me feel important and you're always there to cheer everyone up. Never let anyone get you down. Okay?" he nodded and began to cry, she just patted him on his head.

"Now, Kirara." Kagome knelt down to be on the Cat demon's level "You're a wonderful fighter and I know you have a heart of gold. And I just wanted to thank you for all that you've ever done for me…" she wrapped her arms around Kirara's neck, and buried her face in the main. The Cat demon mewed in a pitiful way.

She slowly let go and stood up to turn to her next friend "Lady Kaede, your wisdom and kind words of advice are very good and comforting." Kagome's eyes widened quickly as she was pulled into a gentle embrace by the priestess.

Lady Kaede whispered into Kagome's ear "Child, be strong… you are a good person." The old woman had tears in her eyes.

Kagome nodded, deciding not to speak –in fear of her voice cracking with strain. She turned to the monk. "Miroku, though your lecherous and sometimes annoying… I still think of you as a great and trustworthy friend." Miroku smiled, as Kagome hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear "Make sure you marry Sango soon… if you don't someone else will." Kagome leaned back and gave him a wink, leaving the monk a little flustered and his eyes showing signs of lamenting.

"Sango…." She said quietly as she took her friends hands in her own. "Your are the closest thing I've had to a sister. You have always had my back…" Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper "… you're sweet and understanding. And most importantly you're my best friend." A stray tear made it's way down Kagome's porcelain cheek.

"Oh… Kagome!" Sango threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. "P-Please promise me Kagome, that you will at least come visit us once or twice!" Sobs began to wrack Sango's body and her hot tears fell onto Kagome's hair.

Kagome hugged Sango back with as much force as her weak body could muster, "Of course. I could never leave you forever." She broke away and looked her in the face "All in time though…." She said wearily.

Sango nodded reverently "Of course, of course. Just someday, when your up for it." She smiled through tears.

Kagome gave her friend one last hug, "Yes, one day I will come back… maybe in a few months or so…" she slipped in between her friends and walked up to the well. Kagome sat on the wooden edge and swung her legs over the side, so that she was facing the pit of the well. She turned back towards the people she had begun to call her family, "I will come back, and by the time I do Miroku- you better have done what I told you!"

And then she was gone. Before anyone could say anything Kagome had slipped away and left the group wondering what on earth she meant by what she had said to Miroku.

* * *

**After Note:**

Oh my lord. It's done. 12:04 A.M. Bwahaha! Thanks NightinGale (idk the rest of ur username) for snapping me out of my non updating-ness. Oh I don't own the _Zombie Survival Guide_, Max Brooks does. Its a **really** good book, GO READ IT!

**Read**, **Review** and/or** Comment**!

It makes me update faster!


	4. Meeting

**Bleach x InuYasha Crossover!**

**.**

**Authors Note:** Okay. So I have gotten a lot of responses concerning the romantic relationships in this series. And I have decided that the main focus in this series will be building and strengthening friendship bonds. Though if I do have any couples it will be either of the following…

Orihime**x**Ulquiorra Orihime**x**Ichigo Kagome**x**Grimmjow **or** Kagome**x**InuYasha.

Oh yeah… and for all of those that are wondering this is the 'meeting' chapter that everyone has been waiting for! :3 This part of the chapter and the chapter actually being finished is thanks to _**glasstears17**_. Though she NEVER reviews ANY of my stories. Yes I am talking to you _mi amiga._ _¿POR QUÉ?_

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately NO I do not own InuYasha, Bleach or iPods. If I did, I would own a car by now.

**.**

**The Fight for Two Worlds**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

...

Kagome felt the cool tingling sensation as she traveled through the Bone Eaters Well. Feeling the familiar sensation and seeing the blue starry water all around her. A faint smile graced her lips as she saw a light appearing at what was the end. Kagome let out a small cry in happiness. "I am almost there!"

Reaching her hand out toward the light, Kagome felt herself being pulled into it the light the moment her fingers seemed to touch it. Letting out a gasp of surprise she found herself inside the bottom of her families well. Feeling the cool soil underneath her hands she smiled. Kagome jumped up and clung to the edge of the well, proceeding to pull herself up and out.

Letting out a relieved sigh Kagome walked over to the door and slammed it open screaming to the whole world "I'm home!"

"Kagome?" It was her little brother Souta- he smiled and ran to the door of their house and yelled to her mother and grandfather that she had returned.

Kagome smiled as she walked down the steps and onto the dirt that surrounded their house and shrine. _'It feels good to be home.'_ She thought with a warm smile on her face.

Seconds later her entire family was running towards her- it made Kagome laugh how the all hugged her at the same time… and began to all ask questions at equal times and all equally loud.

"Stop! With all of talking I can't understand a one of you!" Kagome said laughingly.

It was her mother who decided to speak first, "Kagome dear, we were all so worried! You've been gone long spans of time- but this last time was a bit longer than usual." A worried yet relieved expression crossed her face.

"Wait- how long have I been gone exactly?" Kagome felt the blood draining out of her face, there's no way she could have gone more than six months was there?

It was grandfather that answered "Your summer vacation just began a few days ago."

Way.

She sighed. "And I assume all of my friends and classmates have gone on some sort of trip- right?" If that was true that meant none of her friends were in town…

"Yes that is correct." Her mother nodded.

"Man! What a double hit this is!" Kagome puffed and yanked at her hair.

Her brother grinned, "Well look at it this way- you have time to catch up!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kagome mumbled as she walked into the house lazily.

An hour later Kagome exited her bathroom in casual wear. Cozy and content, she mad her way out to the couch to watch television. Flicking through the channels she found a movie that she hadn't seen in ages- _Titanic_.

It always made her cry, but _'Hey…'_ she shrugged _'…it has been a while since I've seen a good movie.'_

...

It was about one o'clock in the day, and the sun was warm and shining. Orihime sat down on the ledge of a fountain while the others played soccer in the park. Looking around for something to draw, the statue in the center of the fountain behind her caught her eye.

Taking out her sketch book and pencils Orihime serenely looked at the stone statue. She was female, a goddess with a cape spread out far and a flowing delicate robe, piled around her feat.

It would be a challenge to draw- but it would turn out lovely if she did. Orihime turned around so her feet dangled above the water so she could get a better view.

So Orihime began to draw soft lines of in shape of the goddess, and soon she was lost in her drawing unaware of her surroundings, completely captivated by her piece of art.

...

Tatsuki looked over to see her closest friend drawing on the edge of the fountain.

"Tatsuki! The ball's yours!" Rukia's yell snapped Tatsuki back into the game, she took control of the soccer ball that flew towards her and began to dribble down their 'field'.

Grimmjow was running right beside her, trying to steal the black and white ball. But Tatsuki just ended up elbowing him in the side, causing him to falter. Allowing her to speed up and leave him behind.

Closing in on the goal, she eyed the team's goalie- Renji. Tatsuki smirked and pulled back her right leg to kick the ball as hard as she could, sending it flying.

Renji prepared himself, hunching over and had his hands ready to catch the soccer ball. As the ball whistled toward him at unnatural speeds everyone on the field stopped to watch.

Renji's confidence was slipping as the ball flew towards him. His hands went forward to catch the ball but it slipped right through his fingers, and into his face.

The force was so strong it knocked Renji onto his back, and the soccer ball flew into the goal net.

The team that scored- yelled in happiness. Rukia ran up to the half-conscious Renji, laughing. "Renji! Are –you okay?" she had a hard time speaking.

"Uhh…" Renji sat up slowly, "I think so…"

Tatsuki ran up quickly "Sorry Renji. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay, my fault for letting the ball slip anyways." Renji stood up, rubbing his nose tiredly.

"Okay- let's switch positions now!" Tatsuki yelled to the others across the field.

And so another round of soccer began.

...

Orihime bit her lower lip. The goddess in her drawing did look like the statue, but something was missing. "AHHH!" Throwing her arms into the air in exasperation Orihime covered her eyes.

"Woman, what is the cause of your outburst?" Ulquiorra had appeared out of nowhere behind her.

Orihime whipped her head around quickly, "U-Ulquiorra! You scared me!"

"You did not answer my question." He moved to her side so she didn't have to crane her neck in such an uncomfortable position.

"O-Oh… Well I'm trying to draw this statue and something looks wrong but I don't know what."

Ulquiorra looked down at the woman's drawing, it was beautiful. He decided to sit next to her and turn and face the statue like she was, his feet dangling over the edge like hers.

"U-Ulquiorra! What are you doing?" Orihime exclaimed.

"I'm assisting you with your drawing." Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly and held out his hand for the drawing. She slowly passed it to him, unsure if he could really help.

It took Ulquiorra only a moment, "You have not added the water around the bottom."

Orihime paused… "Your right!" she yanked the sketch pad from him and began drawing furiously…

He smiled a little, in spite of himself.

...

Kagome stood up roughly; the movie was over (due to much fast-forwarding). It wasn't as good as she remembered.

Walking back up the stairs, Kagome decided that it was time got dressed and take a walk. Entering her room, Kagome went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with white floral designs on it.

After collecting her purse, wallet, iPod, cell phone and house keys she left and began her walk to the park.

As she walked Kagome was trying to figure out what she was to do this summer… _'All my friends are gone… on the school summer trip. That means I have about four weeks to catch up on a year and a half's work…' _sighing heavily Kagome continued, _'… I'm going to have to get a tutor! Which sucks even more 'cause all my friends (who wouldn't need to be paid) are gone!' _

Frustrated Kagome shook the thoughts from her head. She'd just have to find someone to tutor her, without wanting pay… that would be nearly impossible.

Shrugging off the problem, Kagome looked up from the side walk to see the local park coming up. Smiling at the memoirs of playing there as a child, she decided to see what it looked liked now.

So excited, Kagome nearly ran into the park. Smiling to herself, it was almost exactly like she remembered it to be! A playground for the little kids, large grassy area with assorted small trees for picnics, and soccer field which as being used by a lot of odd looking teens and even the old Goddess fountain was still there (though newly refurbished).

"Kagome!" a voice shouted from the grassy area caught her attention, "Over here darling!" a middle aged woman smiled at Kagome.

"Mrs. Onika! It's so nice to see you!" she hurriedly ran over to her neighbor.

"Likewise dear! Now why have you been gone from school so much?" the older woman smoothed the skirt she was wearing.

"Just recovering, you know… the usual!" Kagome hoped she sounded convincing.

"I see, well I'm glad you're feeling better!" she paused "Now, do you know anything about those teenagers over there?" Mrs. Onika gestured towards the soccer field.

"Hmm, no I don't… why?" Kagome looked on as she watched them play their game (quite violently she might add).

"No particular reason… just that they're a bit odd…" Mrs. Onika waved her hand, "Never mind Kagome, it was nice to see you!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but decided to continue on into the park.

...

Orihime smiled at her finished drawing, holding it towards Ulquiorra she asked "Does it look okay?"

He too the sketch book gently in his hand and the top of his lips twitched upwards, "It looks very good. But you forgot something woman." Ulquiorra handed the sketch pad back to Orihime.

"What! I did?" frowning she looked worriedly at her picture.

Leaning closer to get a better look at the picture, Ulquiorra placed a finger on the bottom right of the drawing. "You didn't sign your name."

Orihime blushed out of both, embarrassment and Ulquiorra's close proximity, and she signed her name quickly. "There!" Drawing away from Ulquiorra she held up her drawing, "It's completely done now!"

Ulquiorra slowly drew back and looked at the picture, it was surprisingly good. The woman never ceased to surprise him.

...

Kagome plopped down onto the only bench in the park which wasn't occupied, _'Man I've never seen this many people…_' She looked around; she was in next to the soccer field, with the fountain a few yards behind her.

Tugging out her math homework that had accumulated at her house over the six months, Kagome almost began to cry and the sheer amount of papers and things she didn't know.

She had been accepted into a normal level math class, but it was still difficult anyway. They were already supposed to be on Chapter 6, _'I don't even know how to do __**anything**__ in Chapter 1!'_ Kagome crushed the papers into her face and gave a strangled cry of frustration.

She could already tell it was going to be a long day…

...

Ulquiorra looked over at the black haired girl who had sat down on the bench between themselves and the others on the soccer field.

She was talking to herself… it wasn't out of the ordinary considering he was friends with the woman. But she was the only he had ever seen do it…

To see another talk to themselves was just… odd.

He expected it from the woman, not normal people.

...

Ichigo was kicking the ball down the field, he was almost to his opponents goal (which was guarded by Tatsuki) and he was about to kick but Grimmjow flew past him in a blur… stealing the soccer ball.

"Damn it all!" Ichigo whirled around and began to run after Grimmjow, though to his satisfaction all of his teammates were on that side of the field, protecting it. It would be nearly impossible for him to get through them all without having the ball stolen…

Grimmjow frowned, _'I bet that idiot is smirking…'_ glancing over his shoulder Grimmjow found that Ichigo was standing still, not chasing him to get the ball back. Stopping abruptly Grimmjow assessed the situation… there was no way in hell he was going to get through them all.

He was still a few good yards away from the goal. As he stepped back to kick he noticed that there was a girl sitting in the once un-occupied bench, her face was in a book of some sort.

'_She's gonna miss on hell-of-a kick.'_ Lifting his leg up to kick he reveled in their shocked expressions. With as much power as he could possibly muster (without destroying the ball) Grimmjow kicked the soccer ball straight for the goal.

It was going to go in, they were going to score! No one would dare stop it!

...

Ulquiorra taped the woman's shoulder in mild interest; she looked at him with raised eyebrows. In response he merely pointed to the field where an excited Grimmjow was about to make a very risky kick.

"Oh!" Orihime whirled around so she could better see the game, "This looks to be very exciting!"

Turning around albeit more slowly than the woman, Ulquiorra nodded, this would indeed be very interesting… though he would never tell anyone that. Glancing at the woman, a smile of giddiness spread across her face. Not quite understanding the level of enthrallment he turned his eyes back to the game; Grimmjow had just kicked the ball.

Grimmjow hit the stupid soccer ball with all his might. It sent the small rubber ball soaring into the air; you could almost see the heat waves rippling around it. Bringing his hands to his mouth Grimmjow yelled at the other team, "Heads up!" smirking all the while.

His smirk began to disappear as the ball travelled at an _unnatural_ speed towards Renji, _'Damn it! I could have hit it towards at one of the humans at least… he'll block it for sure.' _Grimmjow frowned. He would never live it down if the Soul Reaper blocked it.

Renji had been talking to Rukia when everyone was suddenly quiet. He looked around, "Oi, why's everyone so.." it was at that moment Renji saw the soccer ball about a foot away from his face "…quiet?"

_**.**_

_**SMACK**_

.

A chorus of _'Oww's, ou's_ and _ouches'_ could be heard throughout the field.

Orihime couldn't help but smile a little; the look on Renji's face was absolutely priceless! But as quickly as her smile appeared it slipped into a gasp, as the ball ricocheted off of Renji's face (which was still hilarious), with the most unnatural sound. But the fact was that the ball was heading towards the black haired girl on the bench!

"Hey- uh …GAH!" Orihime tried to stand up to warn the girl, but in turn fell over in her rush to stand up and yell.

Ulquiorra acted fast and caught the woman and pulled her to her feet. (Inwardly shaking his head at her antics.)

The entire group stared at the path of the Soccer Ball. Nearly everyone was completely ignoring the near lifeless Renji.

The only one who was able to say anything was a mutter from Tatsuki, "H-Hey! Heads up!"

All they could do was watch and wait…

...

Kagome didn't hear a word that was said on the field, or if anything was said to her. She had put in her headphones _to_ drown out the noise coming from the teens on the field.

Completely engrossed in trying to make what sense she could out of her school work, Kagome only faintly heard the words and the extremely loud yells, from the field. _'Ugh…'_

Out of no-where she felt her _'spidy-senses'_ tingling… or as she liked to call them her- _'priesty- senses'_ (but it didn't quite have the same ring).

...

The entire field stood in anticipation, others in worry. The ball was whistling towards the black haired girl's head.

It was about two feet away from hitting her and… the girl leaned to the left and dodged it!

Without even looking up from her school book.

Then she straightened up and slammed the book down to her side.

"What… the… HELL?"

.

Kagome ripped her ear buds out and set her iPod on her purse, before she stood up. Fuming she decided to head over to the field, where she would find the asshole who decided to kick the soccer ball at her.

She could almost feel her dark aura seeping out. Her eyes swept the field's occupants like a predator.

"Who kicked that ball!" Kagome stamped her foot, and placed her hands on her hips.

A few of the girls on the field smiled and gestured to the boys. Kagome whipped her head and looked expectantly at the boys, "Well!"

She saw a dark red headed man with tattoos trying to stand up, he began to speak in a gruff voice. "H-Him… gah!" He pointed at a blue haired man, before a stream of blood erupted from his nose.

"W-What!" the blue haired man yelled, back at his friend, "N-No I didn't! It ricocheted off of your face!"

Kagome scowled a little more, "Well now, you just admitted you did _in fact_ kick the ball!" she stomped her way over to the guy and gave him a defiant look. "I want an apology!"

"D-Dammit! Why the hell do _I_ have to give you an apology!" the man crossed his arms.

"Because _you _almost hit me!" Kagome jabbed her thumb at her chest, "And if you had I would have ended up like your friend over there!" she pointed at the man in question.

"Well I didn't! So what's the big deal!" He glowered down on her.

"What's the problem is _**your**_-" to add effect she poked his chest, "-lack of manners or common decency!" Kagome looked him the eye's not giving in one bit!

.

Orihime's eyes widened as she saw the girl march up to Grimmjow, and start yelling at him. She almost smiled a little at the look on his face! Bending over to grab the soccer ball at her feet she looked up at Ulquiorra, "Common, let's go see what she's saying to him!"

Orihime bounced over to the two fighting teens, with Ulquiorra following, but a bit more slowly and with less vigor than her. She decided to stand (with Ulquiorra) to the side of Grimmjow and the girl. But her other friends had stood a ways behind Grimmjow and were all trying their hardest not to laugh as the short spit-fire made a fool of him.

But when the girl jabbed his chest, Orihime decided to intervene. She could tell Grimmjow was about to blow up at the girl.

"Grimmjow, just apologize." The voice surprised Orihime; Ulquiorra had walked up to her side and spoken to his friend. "You are being rude."

Grimmjow began to sputter, "W-What?"

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"F-Fine… dammit all!" Grimmjow turned back to the waiting black haired girl. "I-I'm sorry I **almost**, but **didn't really** hit you." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

The girl leaned back, smiling a little… "You're forgiven. You should be thankful you have lucky friends."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-" Orihime decided to shove Grimmjow out of the way so she could talk to the girl.

"Hello! My name is Orihime Inoue, and I'm pleased to meet you!" she set the soccer ball on the ground, "Try and ignore him, he's a little rough around the edges!" she whispered to the girl while gesturing towards said boy.

The black haired girl smiled, her anger all but gone. "Pleased to meet you as well, my name is Kagome Higurashi!" the two girls shook hands, "So are you guys new around here?" Kagome looked to all of Orihime's friends.

A petite black haired girl shook her head, "Actually we're visiting for summer break. We're from Karakura Town!"

"Oh, I see…" Kagome looked at all of them… they were all so… strange.

"Geez! How rude of me!" Orihime patted her cheeks. "I didn't introduce you to everyone!" she smiled, as her friends began to converse behind her about the game.

"Alright, the girl you just talked to is Rukia Kuchiki, the dark red head with the tattoos (you talked to him as well), his name is Renji Abarai. The tall guy with the orange hair (like mine), is Ichigo Kurosaki…" she let out a little sigh, "… the tall Mexican is Sado, but you can just call him Chad.

Over there is Uryuu Ishida, he's the one who has glasses. The girl with the short black hair is Tatsuki Ariwasa; she's been my best friend since we were in elementary school. The guy you were arguing with is Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and this guy behind me is Ulquiorra Schiffer!" Orihime leaned in and whispered into Kagome's ear, "They all act tough but really on the inside they're all soft."

"What was that?" Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

Orihime jumped in surprise, "N-Nothing Ulquiorra!" but she turned back to Kagome, "Now may I ask what you were so enthralled in while the game was going on?"

"Oh! You mean my book?" Kagome asked and Orihime nodded. "Well it's a math workbook… and well I was trying to figure out how to do the problems." She began to lead Orihime over to the bench with all of her stuff on it.

"How come you were studying? Is it your summer homework?" Orihime grabbed the book and scanned through it.

"Well-uh..." Kagome tried to think of an excuse, "Well actually I was absent nearly the whole year, I got sick a lot and visited some friends... And I don't really know how to do any of it."

Orihime's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "I see! Well I guess your in need of a tutor?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "Yeah, but you see all of my friends are gone on a class trip! So I have no one to help me! So I'm gonna hafta pay someone..." she sighed sadly.

"Well... I could tutor you!" Orihime smiled. "And I'm sure Ulquiorra and everyone else could help to!" she looked up at Ulquiorra expectantly, who had followed her over from the field.

Kagome smiled, "T-That would be nice!"

Orihime jumped up and nudged Ulquiorra in the ribs, "Well then! We are now your official summer tutors!"

Ulquiorra's face couldn't have been more... stoic. And that made Orihime laugh even more.

.

.

.

**~Chapter 3 fin~**

**.**

**After Note: **

Do you guys forgive me? I know it's been long since my last update, but some serious stuff has been going on in my school... we've lost a couple students so ya know. Well I hope I made up for everything in this chapter! Oh And I have a blog on Blogger, so check my profile if ya wanna read/see it. and Mrs. Onika (from the park) is someone i made up :P

**~West**

**Click that little REVIEW button!**

**l**

**V**


	5. Friends

**Bleach x InuYasha Crossover**

**.**

**Authors Note:** Well the last little bit of chapter 3 was like way forced, at least to me. I have nearly the entire story planned which is more than I can say for a couple of my other stories… bleh. Oh and I have decided on the couples :D

**Things** are about to get rolling in this chapter! _Ominous!_

**Songs:** I will have a song list at the bottom of what I listened to while making this chapter!

**Spoiler **for the InuYasha series: Also, if you've already watched the Final Act, or finished the series, you know Kikyo dies. Let's say she came back somehow… meh…

**P.S.** Prepare for a Time Skip! And I will answer reviews at the end.

**.**

**Disclaimers** apply.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**The Fight for Two Worlds**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Friends**

**.**

**.**

Orihime sighed; she had promised Kagome that she would help her catch up with her homework. But her school trip's schedule was nearly jam packed. She placed the palms of her hands onto her eyes, it would be difficult… but she'd have to pull it off.

"Gahhh…" Orihime sat up abruptly, looking over to Tatsuki who was watching TV. "Hey, Tatsuki!" Her best friend turned and looked at her curiously, "Do you think Ms. Oichi would let Kagome travel with us?"

"Hmmm…" Tatsuki thought for a moment. "Most likely, as long as Kagome could pay for everything herself. Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking maybe Kagome could you know go around with us, and we could help with her homework in our spare time." She said smiling.

"Hime! That's brilliant!" Rukia said as she walked in, she had caught the tail end of what Orihime said.

Tatsuki nodded, "We can run it by Oichi tomorrow at breakfast." She paused. "You should probably tell Kagome about your idea."

Orihime nodded and began to text Kagome her plans…

.

Ulquiorra exited the shower, to find Grimmjow watching tv. As soon as Grimmjow spotted Ulquiorra he smirked.

A silence ensued, "So…" Grimmjow began, "… you and Orihime eh?" A feral cat grin was evident.

"No." Ulquiorra's answer was cold as his glare.

"Sure… then how the hell did she get you to help that girl?" Grimmjow clicked to a different channel.

Ulquiorra turned away and picked up his book, "The woman forced me into helping the girl Kagome. She did not ask for my help, nor did I say I would." He smirked… well as close as Ulquiorra could come to a smirk. "Besides the woman said we would all have to help… including you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grimaced slightly and was quiet for a few minutes. Just when Ulquiorra thought he would be quiet for the rest of the night, he spoke.

"And what was with you not playing soccer with us? I mean you seriously followed her around like a lost puppy dog!" Grimmjow snarled with relish in making fun of Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra whipped his eyes from his book to glare venomously at his room mate. "I did not find the game to be entertaining enough to partake."

Grimmjow howled with laughter, "That's the best answer you got! It sounds to me like you were just much of eh wimp to play!"

"Next time I will play the team opposite of you, and I will crush you and your team at any mindless game you can think of." Ulquiorra turned his threatening gaze back to his book. "Now if that is all that you have to say… and it will be all you have to say, I would like to enjoy my book before going to sleep."

Grimmjow smirked and looked back up at the screen… _'He never once said anything about Orihime.' _

.

_**The Next Day…**_

.

"Ms. Oichi!" Orihime called to her teacher as they walked down to the elevators for breakfast.

"What is it Orihime?" Her teacher looked surprisingly beautiful this morning, her hair was in a bun and her bangs were swept and pinned back with a bobby pin, revealing her face.

"Well first you look amazing today, but I have a new friend named Kagome and…" Orihime was cut off by her teacher.

"Ah yes… the girl who stood up to Grimmjow… I heard she has a lot of homework?" Miss Oichi gestured for Orihime to follow her farther down the hallway and to the elevator door.

"O-Oh yes! That's her! Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She has so much homework you see… so I said I would help her, but…"

"You have the school trip." Oichi finished for her once again.

"Y-Yes! And I was thinking she could go around with us! I mean we could all help with her homework, and Kagome already said she would be able to pay for her share of everything!" Orihime finished in a rush. "So… is it okay! I mean it wouldn't take away from our knowledge… so…"

Miss Oichi laughed heartily as the elevator doors opened. "Its fine Orihime! As long as she doesn't mooch off of from the school, I'm fine with it!"

"That's great!" Orihime laughed happily and rode the elevator with her teacher down to the ground level.

.

Kagome was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She snatched it groggily "Hello?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Kagome! It's Orihime!" the girl on the other end giggled.

"Hey! What's up?" Kagome asked, sitting up and walking up to her closet.

"Miss Oichi said it would alright if you came along! Just as long as you pay your own way she doesn't care!"

"Oh! Okay well that's to be expected. So am I going with you guys today?" Kagome grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yup! We're going to the museum first, in like thirty minutes, so if you can we'll just meet up there!" A boy laughed in the background of Orihime's phone.

"That sounds good Orihime; I'll see you thirty then!"

Kagome and Orihime then said their goodbyes and left Kagome to get ready.

.

"I do believe Kagome is here." Ulquiorra commented as the group stood in front of the museum of art.

Orihime whirled around and saw Kagome walking towards them, "Kagome! Over here!" She ran and the two hugged.

Ulquiorra frowned a little, was it him or did the woman seem to excessively friendly with the new girl.

Not that being excessively friendly was bad, it was just that the woman seemed to be neglecting her other friends in favor of her new one.

He looked at the girls who were rooming with the woman, Tatsuki and Rukia. They looked disdainfully at the other two girls… it was evident that the others (including the other males) had not taken to quite a liking to Kagome as Orihime.

Tatsuki sighed, normally Orihime's talking never got on her nerves… but this was a museum! Her ramblings were grating on her nerve… and by judging from everyone elses looks, it was the same.

Rukia threw her an exasperated look, and then the two girls stealthily snuck away from the rest of the group.

"Damn… she's loud." Tatsuki sighed. The two were practically on the other side of the building, and they both could hear Orihime as clear as a bell.

Rukia huffed in frustration, "I love her but sometimes… gahh!" She ruffled her own hair in frustration. Tatsuki merely nodded, the two continued to look at the artwork as they walked along. After a long silence, and the noise of Orihime talking died down, Rukia spoke. "Are we bad friends?"

This caused the tomboy to look up. "What? Why?"

Rukia frowned, "We practically just ditched Orihime!" she paused. "Though she seems a little preoccupied…"

Tatsuki shrugged. "I just needed to get away; I already had a head ache this morning. No I don't think were bad friends… just a little…" she searched for the right word.

"…tired?" Rukia finished for her.

"Exactly!" The tomboy nodded. "It's not that we don't love her, she's practically our sister!" Rukia nodded in agreement. "…And sometimes, you need a break from your relatives!" Tatsuki sighed. "I still feel mean."

Rukia nodded, "Me too, but we barely know her! And seriously? She acts as though Kagome's her best friend!"

Then both girls were quiet as they thought over what was just said.

Then Tatsuki spoke softly, "I think we're jealous…"

Rukia smiled. "That is a slight possibility."

Orihime had tried to fill in the awkward silence between her friends and Kagome.

It was obvious they didn't trust her. Hell- she didn't trust Kagome enough to tell her about her powers, but she did trust her enough to _at least_ talk to her! Soon Orihime's chatter died down as she began to think…

The boys she understood, all of them were either; cruel _(Grimmjow)_, anti-social _(Ichigo & Uryu_), silent _(Chad)_, rude _(Renji)_ or all of the above, _(Ulquiorra)_! She loved them all dearly but for the love of Pete!

And Keigo and Mizuru didn't even talk to Orihime that much, so she understood them not talking.

But her girlfriends, the ones she considered sisters, practically ignored Kagome! _'Why! I mean I know we all just met her but that gives them no right to be mean… okay they're not being mean or out of line. If the roles were reversed… if the roles were reversed…'_ Orihime thought to herself. _'If the roles were reversed, and Tatsuki or Rukia was super friendly with a brand new girl… I would be… jealous!'_

The epiphany came to Orihime as they looked at a painting titled _'The Scream'_.

'_There's no way I'd be so accepting of a new person.'_ Orihime was friendly sure, but they were all only human.

Yes, she'd try and be friends with them… but it was only natural to feel those dark human emotions! Then she realized that Tatsuki and Rukia had run off somewhere. _'DUH!'_ she wanted to hit herself! She hadn't talked to either girl since Kagome showed up. Obviously she had been neglecting them, maybe you could argue that Rukia and Tatsuki were being over emotional… but, if the roles were reversed she would feel exactly the same.

Quickly Orihime looked at Kagome, "I'm going to go find Tatsuki and Rukia. Make friends with the boys."

And with that she ran off looking for her two _'sisters'_.

.

Kagome was left slack jawed. "W-What?" There was no way! The last time she had talked to any of the boys, really, without Orihime there had been with Grimmjow and that had turned out wonderfully…

Sighing heavily, Kagome tried to find someone to talk to. Orihime had been talking the entire time, leaving no room for her to try and talk to any of her other friends. She saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and immediately checked them off of her list to talk to.

Orihime had shown that it was an art form to be able to talk to either man without either being rude or freaking out _(Grimmjow)_. Then she spotted the orange haired guy, Ichigo.

He didn't seem too bad, so Kagome decided to go and talk to him. "Umm…hey." She said awkwardly as she stood next to him.

Ichigo looked down awkwardly. "Hey…Kagome right?" She nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Smiling lightly Kagome spoke again, "Nice to meet you." He nodded before looking back at the art. Kagome began to speak lightly again, "So does everyone around here hate new kids or is it just me?"

Ichigo smirked, though with his scowl it looked something akin to skepticism. "Most of us are pretty cool… some are cold emotionless bastards, like Uryu over there." He nodded towards the man with the glasses.

"I heard that." Uryu replied smoothly, causing Kagome to look over at him.

"Good." Ichigo continued onto the next picture. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the two's antics.

.

Rukia saw an upset Orihime flying towards herself and Tatsuki. _'Busted…'_ she thought amusedly.

The red head stopped in front of them and looked between the two, "I'm … so sorry!" Orihime had blurted it out, not smooth at all.

Rukia began to speak but she noticed Tatsuki crossed her arms and huffed. The small soul reaper looked at her questioningly.

"For what Orihime?" Tatsuki looked awkwardly to the side.

"F-For ditching you guys." Orihime looked at them, obviously flustered.

Rukia smiled a little, "I think you've got it switched, we ditched you." Tatsuki gave her sour look, Rukia only shrugged.

"But, I emotionally abandoned you! I mean I know I should be friendly with Kagome, but you guys are my friends! I shouldn't abandon friends! That's just horrible!" She cried hysterically.

Tatsuki sighed heavily. "Geez Hime… quiet down…" She patted her friend on the head guiltily. "We were being rude I guess…"

"No! you guys were fine, I was being much to loud. I just felt like it was an awkward silence." Orihime began to ramble… "And you know how I hate awkward silences! So I just had to fill it! But then I realized the reason no one was talking was because we were in a museum so then I felt bad…"

Rukia looped her arm around Orihime's neck and pulled her down to her height. "Orihime- you're rambling again." She looked around. "Quite loudly, I might add."

"Oh my…" Said girl covered her mouth with an apparent blush, then she whispered; "I did it again didn't I?"

Tatsuki smiled, "But that's why we love you!" She motioned the two girls to follow her as she began to walk away. "Let's go find the others; I'm sure Kagome needs to be rescued."

.

Kagome had begun to talk to a few of the guys Orihime seemed particularly close with. Watching Ichigo and Uryu banter, while she and Chad watched, was mildly amusing. Though as the small group talked, she learned a lot about all of them.

Both Ichigo and Uryu hated their fathers, a fight had ensued into which's was worse. While Chad had talked about a lesson about fighting he learned from his _abuelo_.

Then in an attempt by Chad, to stop from the fight between the other two boys turning physical, he asked about her family.

"Well I live with my mom, brother and my crazy grandfather. We live right next to the family shrine."

"Family shrine?" Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Mmhm, it's been passed down from generation to generation. We even have a sacred tree there." Her thoughts briefly flashed back to InuYasha, in her pain she missed the serious look passed between the three boys.

"There's a sacred tree?" Chad asked, mildly interested.

"Oh yah, it's supposed to be special or something." Kagome tried to think of the 'old stories' her grandfather told her before she met InuYasha and heard the real story. Remembering nothing she improvised. "It's said that a demon was bound to the tree by a priestess hundreds of years ago." She shrugged, "But that's just my grandfather's crazy version… who believes in that stuff anyways?" Kagome asked rhetorically.

Ichigo looked at the sculpture in front of them, with eyes that were far away. "Yeah, who believes in that stuff…" He mumbled under his breathe.

.

Sango sat awkwardly next to Miroku; InuYasha had been running around the village, following Kagome's scent. Or trying to anyways.

"Why can't he figure out where she went?" The demon slayer whispered to Miroku.

"I was wondering that myself…" The two watched InuYasha jump off a house top, "…all I can assume is that the spell we used dispersed her scent and aura so no one, not even InuYasha could find her." The monk sighed at the half demons stupidity.

"Hmm. I guess your right, it would make sense after all." Sango turned her gaze to the water. "How do you think she's doing?"

"Well…" Miroku began, "… I would bet she is working on the stuff from her world. You know, what she always kept complaining about?"

"Oh yeah!" Sango laughed. "It was called homework or schoolwork wasn't it! It sounded painful…" The last bit, she added as an after thought.

"It did indeed." The monk nodded. "I wonder if the Shikon Jewel has done anything to her…" He mused quietly.

"I certainly hope not. It's so powerful; it would attract every demon from her world." Sango added worriedly.

"Actually Sango, I vaguely remember Kagome claiming that there were no demons in her world, and the one she did meet had a jewel shard." Miroku smiled comfortingly.

"I remember that too…" She said quietly. After that the two alternated watching the river and InuYasha.

Soon Sango drifted in far off thought. _'I wonder if her friends are there… or if she misses us. I'm sure she's in a lot of trouble…somehow!' _She lay back on the grass absentmindedly. _'She won't be coming back… for a long time anyways. No point in worrying…'_ And with that Sango drifted off into a peaceful slumber with the sun shining through the trees onto her.

Miroku looked down on Sango's sleeping form, and smiled to himself. Slowly he got up from his spot on the grass and began to walk towards the village. He didn't want to wake Sango and really… he wanted to make sure InuYasha hadn't broken anything.

Sure enough, there was one broken pot. Miroku sighed as he looked at the pot shards that were laying outside Lady Kaede's hut. Preparing to tell InuYasha what happened to Kagome he walked in, hopefully the older priestess would be there as well.

"What do you mean, Kagome's gone!" The half demons voice was loud and grated on the monks ears.

"I mean, just what I said, child." Kaede was stirring the pot over the fire. "Kagome has returned to her world, yesterday I believe."

InuYasha noticed Miroku's presence in the room, and rounded on him. "Did you know she was gone! Did you know she was gonna leave?" He grabbed Miroku's robes.

Scowling, which was not all like him, Miroku smacked InuYasha's hands away. "Yes I did InuYasha." He stood defiantly.

"What! And you didn't stop her?" InuYasha became even more riled up. "You didn't even tell me! God damn it, you saw me looking for her!"

Miroku frowned. "Stop it InuYasha." His voice held the authority he didn't use very often, immediately InuYasha regained his sense and stood straighter. "Did you ever think once why Kagome left, why we didn't try to stop her, or why we didn't tell you?"

The white haired half demon was silent.

"I didn't think so." Miroku walked around him to sit on the other side of the fire, across from Kaede.

"Then tell me what happened! Why did she leave?" His voice was a few octaves lower now.

"I think you know that answer." The monk looked pointedly at him. InuYasha still had a blank look on his face. "Oh. Don't tell me you forgot who you were with two nights ago. Or more importantly what you were doing." His voice was somber.

InuYasha's face paled, his expression falling. "S-She…"

"Yes she saw… and heard InuYasha." Miroku looked to the fire. "So I didn't blame her for wanting to leave. Hell… none of us even knew Kikyo came back from beyond… _again_."

The half demon was quiet for a long moment, contemplating what his friend had just said. "So… you mean… she went back to her world?" His voice had guilt mixed with embarrassment.

Much to Miroku's pleasure, he deserved to feel horrible. _'Though he nicely avoided the topic of Kikyo…'_ smirking on the inside Miroku answered, "Yes."

Another silence, Miroku eyed him carefully- daring him to say what was on his mind.

"And… where's the Sacred Jewel?" InuYasha looked around the hut, as if he hoped he'd find it lying around.

"Where do you think InuYasha?" the monk's voice was cold and distance, his arms were crossed as well.

"You mean she took it!" He was outraged, InuYasha began to storm around in circles muttering and cursing. "Damn it! This means I'll have to go get it and bring it back!" He scratched his head in frustration.

"Oh…" Miroku took on a sarcastic demeanor. "So you mean your not going to bring Kagome back hmm?"

"W-Well… I… she left 'cause she wanted too… and…" InuYasha began to mumble incoherently.

"You mean you don't want the trouble of dealing with confronting her feelings for you." Shrugging Miroku became serious as InuYasha tried to refute what he said.

"It's not that! I just didn't want her to find out like that… and I don't wanna hurt her anymore…" He looked at Miroku pleadingly.

The monk merely glared at him. "How sentimental of you... Perhaps you just intended to tell Kagome after you took the jewel for you and Kikyo's own selfish needs? Or after you two got betrothed?" Once again he became sarcastic.

"Damn it, this doesn't matter right now Miroku! We need to get the Jewel; she's not strong enough to protect it by herself!" InuYasha began to storm out of the hut, when Kaede spoke.

"InuYasha… I'm afraid ye have forgotten that there are no monsters or demons in Kagome's time." That stopped him in his tracks. "Besides, dear Kagome is bound to that jewel in ways ye will never understand."

InuYasha froze, _'Oh yeah… that whole Miridoko thing…'_ He paused and turned back around to say something but Miroku beat him to it.

"Why does it matter InuYasha? Kikyo cannot age anyways; right?" The half demon nodded, so he continued a scowl forming as he went. "So you_ two _can live in peace, **without** the jewel and **without** hurting Kagome anymore than you already have." He paused, "Do you understand InuYasha?"

His friend nodded slowly and began to walk out of the hut. Miroku was still standing there seething when Kaede spoke.

"Go talk to him…"

Without arguing or saying a word Miroku followed the old ladies advice and left the hut.

Sango found herself standing in an orchard of apples, with her friends, all of them. It was peaceful, no one was hurt or bleeding… offended or crying…

"Sister?" Whirling around, she saw her younger brother, Kohaku, and her demon cat Kilala. In other words, what was left of her family.

Sango hugged both of them, "Let's go sit with the others!" She waved towards her friends which were having a picnic under on particularly large apple tree. "He guys! I found Kohaku!"

"Hey Kohaku!" Kagome smiled and sat down next to InuYasha. "How are you?"

He smiled "Good, and you Kagome?" He smiled charmingly as he ate some bread.

'_He's going to be a lady killer when he grows up…'_ Sango thought absently.

"I'm doing amazingly well, actually!" Eating a bunch herself Kagome looked to Sango, "Don't you want any food Sango?"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry I was off in my own little world you know…" And with that the group began to dig into the food, discussing what they would do with their lives now that Naraku was defeated.

Kagome thought she'd go back to school in her world, but she looked cautiously at InuYasha, who said he'd just wander around. Miroku said he'd like to start a family, looking pointedly at herself. Sango said she wanted, to eventually move back to the Demon Slayer village. Kohaku said that as well, and that he eventually wanted to start a family.

Every one laughed, but things started to become a little fuzzy, and Sango's reality began to spin.

"InuYasha…" Miroku had found him sitting on a fence near the outskirts of the village.

As he neared the half demon spoke softly… "This where we first became friends…" He looked to a tree. "She gave me some of the fruit the villagers had given her."

Miroku sat beside him, and listened. "I began to think that we could actually have a real relationship… one without me thinking of Kikyo…"

He sighed, "But then… after Naraku died, she came back for real. And I couldn't let her go again… I just _couldn't_." InuYasha spoke the last word with such conviction that Miroku almost understood where he was coming from… _almost_.

"But that didn't give you the right to do all that behind her back-" the monk spoke quietly.

"I know Miroku! That's why… I'm not going after her…" InuYasha slowly got off the fence. "You understand, right?"

"Barely." He too stood. "And you just be grateful I'm the one that is going to tell Sango…" Miroku began to walk away.

"A-Are we still friends Miroku?"

"That depends if you want to keep acting like an ass…" The monk smirked, and InuYasha understood.

"I take that as a- "

A shrill scream interrupted InuYasha, and Miroku's face paled. "_**Sango…**_" he whispered as he if he were out of breathe…

.

_Sango's reality began to spin…_

_Her friends began to talk without her and it felt as though they saw right through her. Suddenly the sky began to turn dark, first blue then a black that blocked the sun from her sight. Lighting and the thunder were one flashing and cracking at the same time, frightened as the wind began to pick up, Sango looked to her friends. It seemed as if none of them could here, see or feel what was going on but her, the kept eating… _

_Frightened, Sango yelled at the others, but no one seemed to hear her._

"**They can't hear you…" **

'_That voice… no it's impossible.' Sango thought frantically. _

"**Oh~ dear Sango. It's entirely possible…"**_The voice was deep, dark and entirely bone chilling. It made Sango's hair stand on end, when he said her name. _

_Suddenly the whirling of the wind picked up, and suddenly the clouds in the sky began to converge in a spiral formation, forming a circle. _

_Then the black clouds began to take form in wispy pieces, cloaking themselves around… a figure… _

"_God… no!" Sango screamed as she recognized who it was. "It can't be! Your supposed to be…" She whimpered a little._

"**-dead?"**_ The figure laughed darkly, his features becoming more defined._

"_We killed you!" Sango stood up, looking at her friends she found they still couldn't see what was going on. _

"**If you wish to keep thinking that… that's your choice."**_His brown hair whipped around him, his purple and blue robes flowing as he floated towards the group. _**"But I am alive… no matter how much you all wish I wasn't."**

_With his last few words the rest of the group seemed to realize what was happening. _

_Kagome let out a gasp, and whirled around, holding Shipo. The little fox demon whispered, but everyone could hear. "Naraku!" She had never heard him so scared in her life! _

"**Look they got it right."**_ Naraku smirked, and then he looked coldly at the monk._**"It seems there's something missing..."**

_Miroku stood up, but quickly fell over, suddenly his wind tunnel trying to take over his body. "Miroku!" Sango yelled, and ran to kneel by him. _

_He spoke, but it wasn't as clear it sounded like it was garbled by an invisible barrier. "It's going to take my whole body! Run Sango!" Miroku shoved himself away from her and ran farther into the orchard._

_Sango watched with horror, from a distance, as Miroku was swallowed up by his own wind tunnel. "Miroku!" She screamed, and then Kagome was holding her back. _

_InuYasha took out his sword but the demon knocked it and InuYasha away without much thought, knocking him unconscious. _

_Now Naraku had landed and was walking towards them. Kagome whispered in her ear, "Sango! He's coming!" Once again her friends' voice was garbled by the noise. _

_Behind her Kohaku readied his weapon and ran around the girls with Kilala backing him up. _

"_Kohaku! Stop!" Kagome reached out, after her brother. Naraku smirked, and one of his signature tentacles came out and sliced Kohaku in half. "Oh god…" Then Kilala launched herself at the man who killed her master's brother. Naraku grabbed her by the throat and threw her at a tree, knocking her out. _

_Sango began to cry, she had just lost three of the important things in her life, and for some reason her body couldn't move._

"_Stay back!" Kagome had stood in front of her, her bow and arrow at the ready. _

"_Kagome, don't!" Sango pleaded, her body still unmoving. "I can't help you, my body wont move!"_

"_What!" She tightened her hold on her bow and arrow even more. _

"**That would be me. I have control over your body…"**_ Naraku smiled evilly. _

"_Damn you!" Kagome let an arrow fly towards him._

_The demon grabbed the arrow and snapped it in half. _**"That was a worthy attempt **_**Kagome**_**… but futile."**_ He continued to walk towards them, but stopped about two yards away._

"_Stay back!" The young priestess yelled at the man. _

_Silence overtook the field, out of nowhere Naraku's tentacles slithered so fast that it was like a blur, and wrapped around Kagome's neck and torso. He then proceeded to drag her on the ground, towards him._

"_S-Sango… h-help…" Then Naraku brought her up to his level. _

"**You have the Shikon Jewel…" **_He smirked__and looked deeply into her eyes._** "You **_**are**_** the Jewel…"**_ He sounded somewhat surprised. Then Naraku began to walk away, with Kagome being carried along. _

"_Stop!" Sango screamed after him._

"**Oh, I almost forgot about you Sango."**_ Another blur._

_The demon slayer saw blood splatter across the ground in front of her. Her own blood. Looking down slowly Sango saw that there was blood all the way down her kimono, then using what mobility she had in her hands, slowly followed the trail up to her neck. _

_Which was gaping and ragged, blood pouring profusely. _

"_**Aaaaahhhh!"**__ Sango screamed in horror at what she found, how she still screamed with her throat sliced was still a mystery. _

"**Goodbye Sango."**_ With that Naraku disappeared into the sky carrying her best friend. _

_Seconds later she blacked out._

.

"Aaaaahh!" Sango was awoken by someone shaking her shoulders roughly. Her eyes snapped open to find Miroku and InuYasha bent over her. She couldn't speak but she sat up quickly, her hand quickly going to her throat where she had felt Naraku _–correction the dream Naraku-_ sliced it open.

"Sango are you okay? We heard you screaming…"Miroku ran his hand over back, trying to comfort her. _'What's wrong with her… right now she'd be yelling at me or InuYasha for something…'_ He looked worriedly at InuYasha, who returned his look.

Then she spoke out loud, _"Wha- ?"_ she whispered and began to frantically feel a certain part of her neck. _**"Oh my-" **_

"Sango, what's wrong!" InuYasha seemed to shock her out of her trance, looking up at the two of them she pointed to the scar across her throat.

"Look…" Sango whispered pathetically, tears brimming.

"It looks like you got hurt there… where you ever cut there before?" The ahlf demon sounded concerned.

"No… That scar is old InuYasha." Miroku spoke for Sango, who looked like she might hyperventilate. "That wound would have taken months if not years to heal properly, and we would have noticed it earlier." He paused. "Sango… what happened?"

She began to sob; in amidst her crying they both made out the words, _"__**He**__ did it… B-Back… h-he's really b-back."_

InuYasha looked at Miroku who patted her head. "He-who?" he paused "Did a man do this to you?" she nodded, but didn't answer his frist question.

"Sango!" The monk clutched her shoulders, "Who did this? What happened?"

At his stern voice she looked up, her eyes looked frantic, but her crying had ceased.

"Naraku. It was Naraku…" She ran her fingers lightly over the scar.

Miroku sat back and turned his stare towards InuYasha, who looked equally shocked, if not even scared. As Sango began to sob even more… he felt his stomach drop out of his body.

.

Orihime rounded the corner with Rukia and Tatsuki. "Oh hey, we thought you guys ditched or something." Ichigo smirked a little.

"No Ichigo, you're the only one in this group that would ever do something as delinquent like as that." Uryu smirked as Ichigo's temple began to pulse.

"Why you…" Ichigo rolled up his sleeve and began to walk towards Uryu.

Sighing Orihime turned to Kagome, "Sorry bout that we got kinda distracted."

Rukia smiled, "I hope they didn't bother you too bad?" she asked while gesturing towards Ichigo and Uryu.

Kagome was a little surprised the smaller girl talked to her. "O-Oh no! Actually I just was thinking how funny they are to watch!"

As if on cue, the two boys' argument level had just risen, and a "You asshole!" echoed through the entire museum.

Tatsuki smirked, "Ahh… don't you love the sound of fighting?" sarcastically she laughed. "Come on Chad, let's go break it up before we get kicked out.

The giant silently followed her to the isle the two teens had ended up in, with the others close behind.

"So have you talked to Grimmjow or Ulquiorra at all?" Rukia asked curiously.

"No… I tried to stay away from them, actually." Rukia laughed heartily.

"Oh really?" Orihime thought absently, "That's what everyone else says too!"

"W-Well Ulquiorra is nice enough…" Kagome flushed in embarrassment, "I just didn't want to be around Grimmjow."

This made both girls laugh even harder than before. "Does he drive you nuts?" Orihime smiled.

"Well there's that…" Kagome kinda frowned.

"What is it?" Rukia stopped laughing.

"He _sort of_, reminds me of someone who… hurt me." She paused to think of something better to say. "I mean, Grimmjow just gets on my nerves like him. But I can say Grimmjow way more mature than that guy I used to like."

"Well he must have been an ass." Tatsuki smiled as she heard the tale end of the conversation.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime lightly slapped her arm.

"Don't worry. And for the record, he was _the _biggest ass in the history of the world." Kagome and the others laughed.

"What was his name?" Orihime looked at a sculpture of a cat form an Egyptian archeologist.

"InuYasha."

"Class! It's time to move out to the side walk art display!" Ms. Oichi waved the class out the two front doors.

The four girls caught up with the boys, "Hey!" Tatsuki said, and Ichigo looked over his shoulder, "So you guys caught up?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we?" Rukia crossed her arms.

"Well with your short legs I would've thought you'd hold everybody up." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Rukia punched him in the shoulder. "You jerk!"

"Now class I'm going to leave you guys here for about fifteen minutes so knock yourselves out!" Then Ms. Oichi paused and looked at Ichigo and his friends. "But not literally okay?"

Ichigo flushed slightly as the class began to move out. "Why did that feel like you were saying that to me?" He grumbled. Looking around Ichigo found himself alone, his friends had all but deserted him when Ms. Oichi made fun of him.

"Those losers ditched me…" Ichigo grumbled while scratching his head.

"Did you say something Ichigo?" Looking down he saw Orihime.

'God I didn't even see her!' Ichigo realized though Orihime wasn't short, he was taller than most and when he looked around his vision went over her. "Uh… nothing…" He coughed to cover up his embarrassment. "So- wanna look at the art?"

"S-Sure!" Orihime and Ichigo began looking at the first booth, it was full of watercolor art work, and most of the pieces were of landscapes. Once they were finished, the two moved on to the next.

"Ichigo, look at that one!" Orihime whispered as she nudged him with her elbow.

"What one?" He scanned the charcoal pieces, but couldn't find the one she was referring too.

"You see the dog one? It's in the corner…" She scooted over from the spot where she was standing, so Ichigo could see it from her point of view.

"Oh, I see it." Ichigo leaned towards her to see around the other artworks, which were propped up.

Orihime flushed a little, she could smell Ichigo. "D-Do you like it? I think he's cute…"

Ichigo realized that he was way too close to Orihime; he could practically smell her shampoo. And was he in her bubble or was she in his bubble? He nodded, "It's well done." He wanted to reduce the blush starting on his cheeks, so he walked by her, rubbing shoulders accidentally, "Come on Orihime, let's look at the next one."

"Okay!" She nearly squeaked in embarrassment. Her eyes widened at the artwork at the next booth. "Oh my gosh…" Orihime whispered in awe.

It was a pastel booth, and the pieces of art ranged in sizes; from small to large. And the vibrant colors also drew their attention; most of the other booths had bland and monochromatic colors.

Orihime immediately walked to the small table and began looking at the prints available. One in particular, of a blue orchid, caught her eye, unknowingly she touched her hairpins. Then an elderly man spoke; "Each is an original work."

"Really?" The auburn haired girl looked up shocked. She trailed her fingers on the edge of the artwork, the Orchid sat in a pot. But the colors were simple yet vibrant.

"Yes, and they're for sale." He smiled gently, glancing at his hands she could tell he was the artist, they were stained.

"How much?" Ichigo deadpanned as he walked up behind his friend as he eyed the piece she was looking at.

"Seven dollars." The old man turned back to his art piece and began to spear the pastels.

Ichigo watched Orihime chew on her bottom lip. Rolling his eyes he asked, "Are you gonna get it?"

"W-What!" She flushed.

"It's obvious you like it… are you gonna get it?" Ichigo shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"I dunno… I thought I might… it's just…" Orihime stood there contemplating whether or not to buy the little picture. "Ichigo…" she leaned in to whisper, "… it's _seven_ dollars! It's expensive!"

He couldn't help but laugh a little at the childish face she was making. "Orihime, it's a nice picture and I doubt you'll find anything else you like as much."

"But-!" He cut her off, smirking at the way her cheeks puffed.

"Look it's the last booth; we have two-three minutes left." Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Ms. Oichi, who had been gathering a few of the students.

"I shouldn't spend the money though!" She played with the hem of her shirt. "Oh well, Ms. Oichi is calling for us…" Orihime began to walk away, but Ichigo stayed put. "Aren't you coming?"

He looked at her, hiding his smirk. "I'll be there in a second. Don't let them take off without me."

She laughed and walked towards the group. While giving himself a pat on the back for making her smile, he dug out his wallet.

.

Kagome had been hanging with Tatsuki and Rukia. She felt kind of bad for ditching Orihime… well _kind of_. The two other girls had enlightened her that Orihime and a crush on Ichigo. _'Though once you think about it it's pretty obvious…' _

At that point Kagome ahd asked, if she liked Ichigo why did she hang out with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Well they were kind of new kids and Orihime had met Ulquiorra from a vacation last year." Rukia smiled. "She also met Grimmjow on that trip as well."

"Oh I see… oh my gosh!" Kagome nearly squealed, she pointed over to Orihime and Ichigo who were, very close as they looked at the booths.

"I have an idea!" Rukia grabbed both of their hands and began to drag them towards one of the booths.

It dawned on Kagome that they were headed towards Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"No! _Rukia_!" She literally hissed at the petite girl.

"Just chill out! You'll love it, just watch." The small girl walked behind the two boys, who were arguing.

"What's she up to?" Kagome asked Tatsuki, the karate girl shrugged.

"Who knows…"

"So Ulquiorra…" Rukia began, gaining both boys' attentions. "…do you know where Orihime is? "

He looked blankly at her, " No… why would I know? You are her friends."

Rukia shrugged, "Well in the rush to get away from Ichigo we kind of lost her."

"You _lost_ her?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and nearly held himself back from laughing. Kagome couldn't tell if he wanted to yell at them or not.

"Hey!" She began, "I recall you ran away just as fast as we did!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips.

"You little…" Grimmjow walked towards her, trying to intimidate her with his size, Ulquiorra fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't run from anything."

"Oh~ don't try that whole macho thing with me!" Crossing her arms Kagome leaned in farther to show she wasn't scared. "I've had to put up with _your_ kind before."

"Macho thing? Your kind? What the hell are you saying?" The teal haired man puffed up a little more as well.

"I'm saying your one of those men that has rocks for brains! And thinks that he can get what he wants by yelling and puffing up!" Kagome made a gesture like a peacock.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, Ulquiorra merely stated; "Ignore them."

The squabble next to her began to grate on her nerves, "Oh! There's Orihime! She's with Ichigo!"

Kagome was caught off guard, as was Grimmjow and they both, immediately whipped their head to look at Rukia, whose gaze was directed at Ulquiorra… in turn they looked between his reaction and what Orihime and Ichigo were doing. Even Tatsuki had a look of mild interest in what Rukia was planning.

.

Ulquiorra jerked his head up and looked towards the way Rukia had said Orihime was. He saw her standing next to Ichigo; the two were laughing and standing inherently close. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Ulquiorra looked like he wanted to destroy something valuable...

His eyes momentarily flitted to the pottery sitting next to him, but decided against it. Breaking things would be far too costly.

His eyes (as all the others') widened when they saw the two teens brush against each other. Ulquiorra felt sheer rage cloud his face and frame, he was near shaking.

It was Grimmjow's voice that snapped him out of it, and allowed him to regain composure. "Damn… the prick actually grew some balls."

Rukia looked at Ulquiorra, he was unusually quiet.

"Well now you've found her, you can leave us alone." The black haired man dismissed them angrily.

"Your right, come on ladies!" Rukia snagged Tatsuki's hand and yanked on Kagome's arm, she had just begun to argue with Grimmjow again.

"This isn't over!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Damn straight!" The teal haired man growled after her.

"If I didn't know any better Ulquiorra, I'd say you were jealous of Ichigo." Grimmjow grinned like a feral cat, as they reached the next booth.

"You don't know better Grimmjow." Ulquiorra refused to look at him.

"Touchy."

Ulquiorra sent him a seething glare.

"Point proven." Grimmjow laughed.

"And if I were to stoop to _your _level Grimmjow, I would say that you have a soft spot for Kagome." Ulquiorra took pleasure in the fact that Grimmjow became instantly engraged.

"I do _**not **_have a _soft spot_ for her." He spat venomously.

"Keep telling yourself that." And with that Ulquiorra moved on to gather with the other students by Ms. Oichi, leaving Grimmjow rooted to the spot with shock.

.

Ichigo put seven dollars on the table, "I'll be taking this." He pointed to the print on the table. As he began to pick it up, the old man spoke.

"Pick a frame." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "No charge, just make her happy."

A light blush adorned Ichigo's cheeks as he looked at the array of frames, then he saw a frosted white frame in the size he needed. It had softly painted swirls trailing around the edge. "I'll take this one."

"By all means." He paused, "Put it in the frame and I'll give you a sack."

Ichigo gaped, "R-Really!" the man nodded "Thanks!" Ichigo slipped the print into the frame and took the small sack from the man.

"Thanks so much." Ichigo gave the guy a small smile.

"Your welcome, now go give it to her." The old man waved him off with his stained hand.

Ichigo maneuvered his way through the crowd till he found his friends standing in a circle talking, though he was surprised to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He looked at Renji, Chad and Uryu "Thanks for abandoning me guys, your real pals."

Renji shrugged, "Well everything turned out okay and it looks like you enjoyed yourself." The man smiled as the two orange heads turned beat red.

"Shut up." Ichigo ignored him, and the other began talking amongst themselves. Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine, he looked up to find Ulquiorra turning his glare else where. _'Weird.'_

Then her remembered her gift, he wanted to give it to her but not in front of everyone. They would both be teased mercilessly by their friends. As his friends became more engrossed in their own conversation he walked behind the group and tapped Orihime's arm.

"Oh!" She was kind of surprised but kept quiet as he put a finger to his lips and shook his head. She flushed but followed him as they walked a few paces away, into a different cluster of students form their school.

"What is it Ichigo?" Orihime looked mildly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

He gave a small laugh, "Nah I just-" he coughed, "- just wanted to give you this." Ichigo held up the sack with one hand and scratched the back of his head. And out of the corner of his eye he could see Rukia grinning like a fool. 'Damn it…'

"Oh! What, is it for me Ichigo?" He nodded and she proceeded to take it off of his hand.

He stuck his hands into his pockets as he watched her open it.

"Ichigo…" Orihime whispered as she looked at the print in the frame. Then she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"O-Oi! Don't cry Orihime! I'm sorry I didn't- " He put his hands on her shoulders, realizing how small her frame was.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft, snapping him out of his ramblings.

"W-What?"

"Thank you~" Orihime smiled dreamily, "It's so lovely Ichigo. But you didn't have to- "

"Yes I did, you liked it so much I had to get it for you." He gave her a small smile that he reserved for certain moments…

Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Ichigo could've sworn he heard a gasp from everyone in the park.

"Thank you so much Ichigo!" She laughed quietly, through tearful sniffs.

Slowly he brought up arms, and lightly wrapped them around her waist and patted her back softly. "No problem Orihime." His voice was equally quiet.

Then they both pulled back at the same time. Smiling Orihime whispered to him "I know why you took me over here."

As they began walking back to their friends, "I don't think it helped though, they all saw."

"How do you know?"

"Look at their faces." Rukia, Kagome and Tatsuki were grinning like buffoons, Uryu and Renji looked ready to tease him. While Grimmjow was slack jawed and Ulquiorra looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Oh no…"

When they reached the group, Rukia began to talk. "So Ichigo…"

"Students!" Ms. Oichi yelled and the two friends sighed with relief as Rukia muttered a _'Damn'_ then the teacher continued. "We're headed to the Shrine! So it's time to get on the bus!" The teacher began herding the class towards the bus.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Orihime, "We got lucky."

"But the bus ride is twenty minutes long!" Orihime faked sobbed.

"Oh…" the realization hit Ichigo he'd have to sit with the boys and their teasing for twenty or more minutes. "… Damn."

All he got as a reply was a giggle from Orihime and a hearty laugh from Tatsuki who'd been eavesdropping.

.

.

.

**Chapter: 4- Friends **_**~Fin**_

.

.

* * *

**.**

**After Note:**

So… how are you?

.

.

So was the dream creepy enough?

Oh and yes girls do get jealous like this… it happens at birthday parties all the time!

.

**Info about spelling:** I looked up how to spell Kaede and I was right :D And I know technically Kilala is spelt Kirara, but really I changed it for the sake of my English mind.

**Info about pairings:** LMAO okay, so recently in Bleach I think there has been MAJOR Ichi-Hime shipping… like a freaking overload! Plus Kubo did a little doujin about Ulquiorra's background, now that gave my UlquiHime side a complete HEART attack…

So what does this have to do with this fic? Simple… I am really going to give the IchiHime in this a shot! I know you all love me! _*UlquiHime fans boo*_

**Reviews + ****Love = **_**Updates!**_

.

**AliceMarieSwan **– I'm sorry it took me so long! But here it is! Nice & long!

**KitElizaKing **– Well I'm glad you're interested! It makes me happy! And I hope you'll like where I'm taking this story!

**Sugar0o** – Confusing isn't it?

AND **glasstears1** where the _***beep***_ are you? You haven't been here for my creative spurts! I don't know if they're good or not! X'O I'm all lonely… Ahh one week… funny -_-

.

**Word Count:** 7,919

**Songs: **

**Brainwashed** – UltraViolet Sound

**Party Rock Album** – LMFAO _(rofl that video is hilarious…) _

**On the Floor** – J-Lo ft. Pitbull

**Last Friday Night** – Katy Perry ft. Kenny (on the sax) _(warning slight adult content if you don't think so you don't know the meaning of the song :P)_

**E.T.** – Katy Perry ft. Kanye West _(Yes he ruined the song)_

.

.

Ahh… well… tata!


	6. What the Hell is Going On?

**Bleach x InuYasha Crossover**

**.**

**Authors Note:**

**Frankly** WTF is going on in Bleach? I mean seriously? I'm like boycotting the entire freaking Fullbring arc, though Ichigo looks ridiculously sexy. Where the hell is Aizen *eye twitches* or Ulquiorra and Grimmjow for that damn matter! KUBO…. Por queeeeee?

**I AM SO SORRY **for not updating. But the degree I'm chasing after is SO hard I'm wondering why I did it in the first place. But now that most my projects are outta the way I have time for this! *Sky opens up and the Choir sings*

**Food 4 Thought:** I do indeed have the plot planned out :D for the most part so no worries about me procrastinating 'cause I don't know what to write about- I really do!

**Character Development** is going to be key in this story, so that's kinda why these first few chappies have been pivotal for the Bleach gang. You'll have to put up with this chapter, but I promise that things will get rolling after this.

**.**

**Disclaimers** apply.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fight for Two Worlds**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter: 5- What the Hell (is going on)! **

**.**

"_**Malice is cunning." ~ **Cicero_

**.**

InuYasha felt like someone had doused him with ice cold water… Hell even the damn name of the man was enough to trouble him. But what Sango was saying didn't make any sense, wasn't making any sense as she kept rambling about her dream.

The half demon watched as his friend soothed the girl. "It's gonna be alright… he's not here… shhh…" The monk stroked the girl's hair as she hiccupped into his shoulder.

It just didn't make any sense to him; all of them had worked so hard to kill Naraku. They _watched_ him die.

So why would he be back? At first he wanted to tell Sango she was crazy. But then there was that… that scar… He had never seen it before, and neither had Miroku, whom had seen her that morning. Nothing in the world could explain the healed scar, the monk was right it should have taken a year or more to fully heal.

InuYasha's eyes softened as he saw Sango's tear-streaked face rise from Miroku's shoulder. She had calmed down a bit and proceeded to wipe away her tears.

The group was quiet for a few minutes before Miroku spoke softly… "What happened?"

The slayer gulped nervously, her hand flitting to her throat. "It started… like a normal dream…" Sango jumped right into telling them of her dream and everything that happened. "…and he knew- _he knew_, that Kagome had the Jewel! That shouldn't be possible."

Miroku looked at her doubtfully, but before he could InuYasha spoke. "She's telling the truth, how else would she have gotten the scar?" Hell- even he, the dumb shit of the group, could gather that much.

The monk's lips formed in a firm line. "So hypothetically, if it was Naraku, then how did he know about Kagome taking the Jewel?" The three looked at each other uneasily, he continued. "…I think it would be fair to say that, Naraku may have read your sleeping mind- Sango."

She took a sharp intake of air, her eyes conveying the fear that had just begun to creep its way into InuYasha's stomach.

"Then… why hasn't your wind tunnel returned?" Sango and InuYasha both glanced at his hand as she spoke.

"That…" he flexed his hand, "…is a good question." Pausing Miroku continued, seemingly like he had an idea. "He probably didn't want us to know he was still alive…"

Sango spoke quickly, "Then why show himself in my dreams and, here." She motioned to her neck.

InuYasha frowned, completely serious. "He was sending a message."

Fear struck the group like lightening to a tree.

.

Orihime had ended up sitting up next to Ulquiorra on the bus, much to her pleasure. He was her only friend that wouldn't grill her about what Ichigo had done. Looking over at the Strawberry, he was not as lucky. Keigo was flailing around him in a wild manner. The auburn haired girl gave Ichigo a small, sympathetic smile, which he returned with a half hearted scowl.

Then her eyes traveled back and found that Kagome too, was unfortunately placed with Grimmjow. The hate between them seemed to roll off in waves, though neither one had spoken yet. It was then that she was met with the wiggling eyebrows of Rukia, and accusing looks from other students. Flushing Orihime turned back and looked at her hands in her lap.

Finally her grey eyes settled on Ulquiorra's profile. His tear marks, mask and snow white skin was gone, replaced by a school uniform and a genuinely human appearance. She couldn't help but think he looked much more attractive this way- _'Wait… what!'_ Orihime stopped her line of thought, her eyes almost going cross eyed. _'What the hell was I thinking?' _Shaking her head slightly and refocusing on her lap, she felt a silence between her and Ulquiorra. Not the comfortable one- but one filled with tense shoulders and glares, exactly like it had been in Las Noches.

At that moment she heard Ichigo begin yelling profanities, (while laughing though he would never admit it), at Renji and the others. It was typical boy banter, with the exception of Grimmjow who was currently in a stare down with Kagome.

Ulquiorra gave sound of disgust, which caught her attention. Orihime looked at him, raising an eyebrow. When their eyes met, his glare was cold.

This time both of her orange eyebrows went up in question. _'What the hell is his problem?'_ Shrugging, Orihime went back to staring out the window.

Only five minutes into the ride and she wanted to rip her hair out.

Ulquiorra's attitude towards her was just ridiculous; he hadn't even spoken one word. And to be honest she was slightly frightened to speak with him when he was in a foul mood. Deciding to be bold, like she normally was with him, she spoke first.

"Hello Ulquiorra." He merely looked at her.

"How are you today?" Looking at him with stern, yet playful eyes, he answered.

"Fine." Monotone. So this was the level he wanted to stoop to.

"I'm doing quite well, thanks for asking! You know this trip has been so much fun so far! And we aren't even half way through!" Orihime just got even more excited when she saw Ulquiorra's brow furrow- just a bit. Ulquiorra had always been a tough one to figure out, especially when he was angry or upset.

It was like dealing with a baby, you needed to learn their individual language to understand them. That was probably why she 'got' Grimmjow and Ulquiorra so well. But when Ulquiorra shut himself in, even she would have a hard time cracking his reasoning.

And she was determined as hell to figure out what his problem was.

He really didn't know why he ignored her. The annoying cat had said he was jealous… but of what? Ulquiorra wasn't quite sure. Yes he finally understood the hidden meanings of _some _human emotions, but the idea of envy confused him. So the teal haired brute had taken pity on him when all he got in response was a blank stare.

"_Alright… what do ya feel when she's happy?" Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair. _

_Ulquiorra thought for a second, searching for the right words. "Gladness… that I could make her… smile…" Even to him that sounded corny, but to his mild surprise Grimmjow didn't laugh. _

"_Now, how about when one of 'em pricks on the street look her up & down?" Despite his vulgar language, the black haired man understood what he was getting at._

"_Anger… frustration…" The teal man nodded._

"_Do you know why?" Ulquiorra shook his head. "That's what I thought- yer dense as the damn Strawberry."_

_The black haired man bristled at the mention of Ichigo. Then Grimmjow's eyes lit up with understanding._

"_Ahh… you're jealous." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "It means ya wanted to be standing with her, makin her smile instead of that bastard, am I right?" Grimmjow looked at him expectantly._

_Ulquiorra gave a tight nod, "I suppose you are right." Still unsure of what his comrade was getting at. _

"_That's what jealousy is, and you're green with it. Your eyes show it loud an' clear!" the man howled with laughter, but Ulquiorra was confused. He would have to Google that later… He'd be damned if he knew how to work a smart phone and not know the true meaning of such a simple word as envy._

Her voice brought him back out of his flash back, "Yoo~ Ulquiorra?"

"Hm?" He looked at her passively.

"I asked, why have you been such a popsicle this bus ride." She stated sternly, though he almost couldn't take her seriously, with her cheeks puffed out like that.

"Popsicle?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Cold. Apathetic- whatever!" Orihime threw her hands into the air, clearly exasperated with his grunt to three word answers.

Ah~ so she wanted to know why he was ignoring her… he'd like to know that as well. "It does not matter." Ulquiorra looked away from her and out the window, it as true. Whatever was making him act this way was of no consequence.

Seeing him shut down, Orihime decided to be rash. "Hey!" She violently punched his arm. "I was talking to you!"

She watched with a smile as that finally caught his attention and caused him to look at her. As Ulquiorra's cold emerald green eyes stared at her, she visibly softened. "What's wrong?" It was barely above a whisper.

The rest of the world seemed to disappear as the two looked at each other. Slowly Ulquiorra leaned away from the window, so it would be easier to speak with her, without anyone hearing. Orihime cast her eyes downward, and leaned a little closer to the arm divider, their foreheads about a foot away from each other.

Perhaps he shouldn't hold anything against her… the substitute Soul Reaper was more at fault than she was. But when she spoke, he gave her his undivided attention.

"Don't… don't shut me out." Orihime knew her voice sounded weak, and she hated it. But whenever she whispered, her voice was so damn whiny!

Ulquiorra's eyes widened dramatically. It truly was ridiculous how she could read him so easily, compared to others. Then he realized she expected an answer. Deciding not to speak, he merely nodded, knowing she could either see or feel it (considering their hair was touching).

"Promise?" She leaned back a little and looked at him.

Internally sighing he nodded. "Promise."

"Pinky swear." Orihime puffed her cheeks out a little.

"What swear?" Ulquiorra looked at her baffled.

Smiling gently, Orihime showed and explained to him what it was. "So now- like this!" Encircling the two pinkies they shook.

"Interesting." Was the only thing he said, his lips twitching in the upwards direction.

Grinning Orihime pulled out her iPod, and held out an ear bud. "Want a phone?"

Looking down at the ear bud he nodded, taking it and placing the gummy bear shaped ear bud in his ear.

.

Lady Kaede sat in awe as she examined Sango's neck. "This is an old wound, from my experience I would say that it had occurred when she was just a mere child."

Sango grimaced, "But I took a nap without it and then woke up with it." It was worrisome.

The monk stood up, "I'm not sure what our course of action should be."

InuYasha nodded, "I think we should grab Kagome so we can protect her." He said roughly.

"No, she's safer where she is! Besides it'll be harder for Naraku to not only find her but actually get to her world." Sango stood up, glaring at InuYasha.

"Listen! If he can get into our dreams what's going to stop him from getting stuff from our brains about where she is, more like when she is." The half demon growled seriously.

"He does have a point." Stated Miroku timidly, "For now I think it's best we wait a few days before jumping into anything, perhaps guard the well?"

.

Orihime quickly pulled ht earphones from her and Ulquiorra's ears as the bus came to a stop. As they all stood up, she sighed happily. They were visiting some ancient shrine and currently Kagome and Grimmjow were in an intense game of rock paper scissors.

"Dude! There's so many steps!" Keigo yelled from the back of the bus.

Orihime smiled back at Tatsuki, but noticed Kagome go rigid upon seeing the entrance to the shrine.

But before she could say anything they were all ushered out and onto the sidewalk.

Finally the group was organized, "Attention!" Ms. Oichi called out. "We get to stay at this ancient shrine for about forty five minutes, make good use of that time!"

And with that everyone took off in different directions. Soon Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Kagome began their ascent to the shrine.

"Kagome…" Orihime began cautiously, "…is something wrong?"

Sighing the raven haired girl spoke. "I know this shrine."

Rukia raised an eyebrow as they reached the top of the hill. "Have you visited before?"

Glancing at the house, a blush slipped up into her neck and face. "Actually, I live here."

.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were standing at the shrine; he was slightly entertained yet tired. He turned away from some older man who was telling him the history of the shrine and walked over to a large tree.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the very large tree. Something felt off about it, something warped in the ways of spiritual pressure. Suddenly the black haired man had the sudden urge to touch the tree, but noticed a sacred seal encircling it. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to touch it? _'No matter.'_ He quickly glanced around, and reached out with his right hand and touched the surface.

It felt like a zing had gone through his body. The spiritual pressure wasn't large or powerful, just surprising. Ulquiorra took his hand away quickly frowning at the tree.

"Why are you pissed at a tree?" Grimmjow's voice rattled his tense ears.

"Touch it."

"What?"

The raven haired man glared at his 'friend'. "Touch the damn tree Grimmjow."

The panther's eyes widened, and did as he was told. The second his fingers grazed the tree he recoiled. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know." Worry was present in his eyes.

.

"Next is the well!" Yelled the old shrine keeper; getting the attention of all of the teens. "This is called the bone eater's well."

As they neared this 'bone eater's' well, Orihime felt a strange spiritual pressure. It wasn't dark and muggy like hollows or pure and heavy like a soul reapers, it was distorted.

She and Rukia shared a concerned look.

A familiar presence entered her personal range, looking over her shoulder she smiled at Ulquiorra. Then she leaned into whisper, "Do you feel that?" her lips tight in worry; this reiatsu was making her sick.

He nodded and replied, "The 'sacred tree' has a similar spiritual pressure, but not as noticeable." The two returned their attention to the old man for a moment.

Then Orihime leaned in again, "I guess Kagome lives over in that house…" she gestured over to a large house situated behind the general area of the shrine, "…we could ask her if she's noticed anything strange?"

Ulquiorra nodded, "That's a good starting point."

They walked side by side as they took a look around the well.

Unsure of what was to come, Orihime swallowed thickly.

A very dark aura seemed to seep out of well, causing everyone to share a worried look.

.

Kagome looked worriedly at her well. It had never felt this dark before; normally it was just a feeling that made your hair stand on end.

As they left, she could have sworn she saw miasma from the corner of her eye.

.

.

**Chapter: 5- _~Fin_**

.

.

**After Note:**

**Random Ass Question Time!**

What nationality do you guys think I am? DON'T cheat and look at my profile ;D I wanna hear your guesses in the reviews!

Okay so I'm sorry it's REALLY short, but I'm moving… again. So forgive me! Besides I think you'd guys would rather have a quick short update, because I could take another week to write this.

**Reviews:**

**Snowlily246:** Ah~ I hadn't even thought of that! I have a feeling InuYasha's necklace may be a pivotal point later on! :D

**A.M.P. 1008:** Oh- no worries my friend… that's half the reason why I made this! :{D BWAHAHAHAHA… you will not be disappointed!

**fierynightangel:** _*gasp*_ I know! So much suspense! Don't worry the pairings have been decided.

**Unknown person who wrote a really long NOOOO:** Haha I am so sorry! Cliffy wasn't it? Though not as bad as Blossoms of Love, I am trying to update!

**Becstar311:** I am so glad I could make you laugh! I consider playful banter my specialty! Oh~ I believe you can see into the future.. _*looks around*_ I did not just say that! xO

**ElementalHalfAngelHalfDevil:** I will no worries, your vote is important!

**jessikerpedismile:** wholly crap your review was long! Thanks so much for your kind review! BTW your premise sounds FREAKING AWESOME! Do it! :O-O:


End file.
